Simplemente Yachi
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Chica de segundo año. Manager de Karasuno desde primero y secretamente enamorada de Hinata Shoyo. Dime, ¿estás viviendo tu vida escolar al límite?
1. I: Estrella caída

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Simplemente Yachi.**

**I. **Estrella caída.

* * *

"_Me gustas mucho." _

Arrugó el ceño y la nariz, se mordió la lengua con fiereza y al final sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por culpa de la vergüenza y la decepción. Sus manos rápidamente soltaron el boli con cabeza de osito que utilizaba, luego de tachar la línea burda varias veces. Tenía ganas de golpearse la frente contra la mesa hasta que sus neuronas chocaran entre ellas y generaran alguna inspiración. Si gracias a las colisiones se podían formar planetas entonces, ¿por qué no ideas?

Su problema recaí en que no importaba lo mucho que escribiera sentía que sus palabras seguían siendo tan frías como estúpidas. Ella misma se sentía de esa forma: tonta. Le había tardado mucho admitir sus propios sentimientos y además hacerse el ánimo de _confesarse_. Ahora se daba cuenta que de nada le servía si sus palabras no llegaban a ser lo que esperaba.

Mordisqueó la uña de su dedo pulgar pero al final se detuvo al imaginar el rostro enfadado de su madre si la viera haciendo eso.

Suspiró y tomó el boli nuevamente, golpeando la cabeza de osito contra su cuaderno tan ordenado.

Estaban en matemáticas, al parecer el profesor estaba explicando logaritmos pero ya había escrito todo lo de la pizarra y después de escuchar lo mismo unas cuantas veces se permitió pensar en otras cosas. Algo que en ese momento sentía más importante que las raíces cuadradas y los números. Era cierto que debería estar cien por ciento atenta a la clase pero tenía buenas calificaciones, su cuaderno y notas se encontraban ordenados para hacer más fácil el estudio. Ya había asumido que se pasaría unas cuantas horas en su casa (quizás no hoy pero sí mañana) repasando lo que no había atendido. No podía descuidarse.

Abrió uno de sus lápices, el de color rosa pálido que tanto le gustaba y dibujó unos cuantos corazones en la esquina de la hoja que estaba utilizando como su bosquejo. Sonaba cursi pero no podía evitarlo y seguramente si alguien la mirara con atención se daría cuenta de su enamoramiento.

Apoyó la mejilla en su mano y volvió a su intento de confesión. Debía ser valiente, escribir la nota y luego dejarla para que la persona la leyera. Todavía tenía mucho por delante y no había tiempo para estar estancada en la fase dos.

Con determinación sujetó su boli y escribió unas cuantas líneas más:

"_Creo que eres una gran persona."_ Eso sonaba muy simple. No. No _sonaba _muy simple, era simple. Imposible que utilizara eso como una confesión.

"_Realmente te admiro mucho y me gustaría tener más que una relación de amigos contigo." _Podía ser, pero no tenía la chispa necesaria para convencerla de ser utilizada. Además, ¿te admiro mucho? ¿Acaso quería terminar como Sakura Chiyo? Bueno, donde ella sabía el chico en cuestión no era un mangaka shojo pero no podía correr riesgos. De todas formas se sentía extraño… aunque claramente lo admiraba, o sea, ¿quién no lo haría? También admiraba a sus sempais.

Apretó los labios y se concentró todo lo que pudo.

Al final solo escribió un _"Me gustas mucho, por favor sal conmigo"_. Lo más cliché dentro de lo cliché. Si alguien leía eso solamente podría pensar que estaba atrapado en un manga shojo cualquiera pero se sentía de esa forma. Quizás se escuchaba muy sencillo pero no podía hacer nada. Sus sentimientos solo podían describirse de tal forma como lo había expresado en ese pedazo de papel y así se quedarían.

Permitiéndose dar una ligera sonrisa buscó una hoja limpia de su cuaderno para escribir nuevamente la oración. Por lo menos si las palabras eran pocas podría compensarlo con mucha decoración para embellecer el papel.

**.YH.**

Cuando ingresó al gimnasio del instituto evadió hábilmente una pelota que volaba en su dirección. A distancia pudo escuchar unos pasos estridentes y la inconfundible voz fuerte de Nishinoya-sempai disculpándose por casi golpearla. Aunque él no había lanzado la pelota se sentía el verdadero culpable al no hacer su trabajo de libero como se debía y recibir el lanzamiento. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió, diciendo que no era nada.

El lugar era un desastre, como siempre, y todos se encontraban practicando de manera ardua.

Dejó su bolso en el banco, al lado del profesor.

—Buenas tardes, Takeda-sensei —saludó con una sonrisa amable.

El profesor no esperó para devolverle la sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a posicionar sus gafas de vista, la mayoría del tiempo se le resbalaba por su diminuta nariz. Era gracioso ver sus acciones porque arrugaba también el ceño.

—Buenas tardes, Yachi —mientras ella se movía de un lado para otro buscando las cosas necesarias e intentando no botar nada y tampoco tropezar con sus propios pies. El hombre le seguía con la mirada—¿Cómo fueron las clases?

Las manos de la pequeña rubia temblaron de manera casi imperceptible mientras sujetaba la botella de agua. Al instante sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas y se imaginó a sí misma con las orejas coloradas por culpa del sonrojo. Se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa e intentó mantener la compostura antes de enfrentar nuevamente al profesor. Respiró y contó hasta diez en su mente de manera rápida.

Se enderezó en su lugar y le dio una sonrisa titubeante, sin poder mantener la compostura completamente pero intentando por todos los medios ser lo más disimulada posible. Sostuvo la botella con fuerza entre sus dedos fríos y apretó, por suerte, el objeto estaba vacío porque de lo contrario se hubiera generado un desastre alrededor suyo y se vería obligada a limpiar, además de desconcentrar a los miembros del equipo que en ese momento se hallaban muy ocupados entrenando duro para sus próximos partidos.

—B-Bien, normal… ¡todo muy bien! —sonrió con nerviosismo y se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, aunque como éste seguía siendo hasta los hombros rápidamente volvió a ponerse frente a su rostro. Recogió más botellas en el camino, apretándolas contra su pecho. Su corazón había comenzado a bombear sangre muy rápido.

—Ah, ya veo, me alegra. Como tú estás en la clase de preparación —comentó Takeda-sensei con su actitud jovial.

Yachi sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—No es t-tan difícil —murmuró perdiéndose en sus propias palabras. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de uno de los chicos y el nerviosismo volvió a ella. Se obligó a no levantar la mirada porque quién sabía si cruzaba miradas con Hinata de paso. Todavía no estaba lista, de hecho todo el día sus emociones habían sido un ir y venir, entre el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza. A lo lejos escuchó las instrucciones del entrenador Ukai—. Permiso, tengo que ir a llenar las botellas —por suerte sus deberes como manager la ayudaban a escapar de la incómoda situación en que se había metido.

Takeda asintió, todavía sentado en su lugar. Yachi pudo ver que todavía tenía su libro de ayuda acerca del volley. Aquello le llamó la atención, además de parecerle adorable. Le traía recuerdos de su año anterior cuando Kiyoko-san la había reclutado para ser la futura manager a pesar de que ni si quiera tenía idea del deporte. Había sido una gran guía y tuvo mucha paciencia para ayudarla en cada cosa, además de enseñarle cómo hacer sus tareas. Había estado muy triste el día de la graduación de sus sempais y no fue la única, todo el equipo vivió lo mismo, pero los antiguos miembros los visitaban de manera regular y mantenía contacto con Kiyoko-san.

A veces salían de compras o cualquier cosa.

Y fue ella quien le dio el coraje necesario para su gran paso.

—Claro. ¿Quieres ayuda?

—No, yo puedo, gracias.

No sabía si se estaba volviendo paranoica pero parecía que cuando uno estaba enamorado se volvía demasiado obvio.

**.YH.**

Cuando Ennoshita, ahora capitán del equipo, aceptó que habían dejado el gimnasio limpio todos se reunieron para despedirse como siempre hacían. Todos se repartieron a buscar sus cosas, beber agua e ir a cambiarse sus ropas sudadas.

Un año y medio en el club le había permitido a Yachi la experiencia necesaria de no sonrojarse solo por ver el torso desnudo de sus compañeros. Aunque era cierto que la primera vez que le ocurrió fue un impacto, ya que ella era hija única y vivía solo con su madre, tampoco hablaba mucho con sus compañeros. Sus primeras reacciones eran normales. Ahora tenía más experiencia y no le ocurría nada.

Comenzó a recoger las cosas después de haberle pasado su cuaderno de anotación al entrenador para que lo revisara. Ordenó las botellas del equipo y echó las toallas usadas en un saco para mandarlas a lavar. Después de todo eso se colocó su mochila decorada con estrellas de colores en la espalda y se preparó para salir del gimnasio.

Afuera estaba un poco oscuro y se veían unos cuantos astros.

—¡Yaachi! ¿Te vas sola a casa? ¿No es eso muy peligroso? ¡Esta oscuro y te puede pasar algo! —al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Nishinoya-sempai, quien venía acompañado de Tanaka-sempai.

—Bueno, no creo que pase nada… vivo cerca —contestó mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. Lo cierto era que casi todos los días, alguno de sus compañeros (en especial esos dos) la iban a dejar diciendo que era muy peligroso y no podían dejar que a su linda manager le ocurriera algo, ¿qué pasaría si se encontraba con algún miembro de equipo contrario y la raptaba? Todos esos comentarios de lo único que servían para ella era avergonzarla, además de enternecerla en igual medida. Se sentía halagada que se preocuparan por ella pero tampoco quería causar molestias y menos por algo tan trivial como volver a casa—. Siempre me voy así…

—¡Pero puede ocurrir algo en el camino! ¡Ven con nosotros! Nos iremos todos juntos.

—¡Sí! Si quieres puedo llevar tu mochila para que no te canses —sugirió Tanaka sonriendo aún más que Yuu.

Yachi negó lentamente.

—Puedo llevarlo yo. E-Estoy bien —contestó de la manera más rápida que pudo. Era cierto que ya tenía experiencia tratando con sus compañeros y siendo manager, pero nunca podría acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto de sus sempais. En especial ellos dos, quienes eran los más efusivos de todos.

Y a pesar de todas sus palabras acerca de que podía irse a casa perfectamente sola, terminó yendo con el grupo completo del equipo. Todos los chicos hacían bastante escándalo mientras caminaban pero le era divertido escuchar sus comentarios acerca de lo muy fuertes que serían ese año.

Aun así se sentía ligeramente intimidada…

—¡Ah! Yachi, t-tengo que hablar contigo… —exclamó Hinata cuando todos estaban a punto de separar sus caminos. Por suerte los demás ya se habían ido y solo quedaba Kageyama, pero él parecía haber captado la señal (si es que existía algo así) y en ese justo instante se despidió de ambos para seguir su propia calle. De pronto el lugar se encontraba silencioso y Yachi apretaba con fuerza la correa de su mochila. Hinata tenía junto a él su bicicleta y no podía mirarla a la cara.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos.

Sinceramente Yachi no tenía mínima idea sobre qué hacer ahora. No se sentía preparada y su mente estaba trabajando tan rápido en excusas que podía decir que su confesión por papel había sido solo un _carpe diem _del momento.

«¡No! No… no te pongas nerviosa», sus pensamientos rápidamente apareciendo en su cabeza mientras observaba la punta de sus zapatos blancos. Se hallaban bajo una farola, en la esquina exacta donde las direcciones de sus hogares se dividían. Hinata seguiría derecho para andar en bicicleta hasta su hogar mientras que ella tomaría la calle de la derecha y caminaría con la mente media ida. «Tampoco pienses en cosas malas… ¡No pienses que puede rechazarte!»

No puede ser… se le había olvidado que podía rechazarla.

¿Qué haría si eso ocurría?

De pronto Hinata carraspeó con nerviosismo y curiosa al escuchar su voz mencionando su nombre, levantó ligeramente la mirada para observarlo. Se veía pálido excepto por el color que tenía en las mejillas y punta de las orejas. Su cabello y sus ojos también le daban un contraste perfecto con la palidez de su piel. Para ella él era perfecto.

—Y-Yo… leí tu carta… —murmuró mientras se pasaba una mano por detrás de la cabeza, con la otra seguía sujetando la bicicleta por el manubrio.

Yachi sentía que su corazón iba demasiado acelerado. No era normal. Estaba tan nerviosa que podría desmayarse ahí mismo y las piernas le temblaban. No estaba segura de sí soportarían su peso o se quebrarían para dejarla derrumbada en aquel lugar. La garganta estaba seca y el eco de sus latidos palpitaba en sus oídos. Estaba comenzando a sudar por el nerviosismo y, a excepción de la voz de Hinata, todo lo demás se sentía muy silencioso.

—Eh… —fue lo único que pudo decir. No muy inteligente pero quizás mejor que nada.

«Me va a rechazar», pensó.

La iba a rechazar y ella solo podría vivir con eso. Su primer amor acabaría tan rápido como llegó.

—Y yo… —Hinata se quedó un momento en silencio como si meditara sus propias palabras. Realmente no podía mirarlo a la cara y él tampoco a ella. El tiempo parecía ir más lento, quizás se detuvo para molestarla y darle más tensión a la escena, pero de pronto Yachi se encontraba deseando que Hinata terminara por decir todo porque no podía soportar tanto suspenso—Acepto tus sentimientos.

«Lo sabía… Un momento, ¿qué?», tan rápido como proceso las palabras se encontró alzando la vista y chocó con la mirada avellana de Hinata. En aquel momento estaba tan serio… era muy parecido a cuando jugaba un partido. A pesar del rojo en su piel se veía casi de su edad.

Sintió que iba a desmayarse y su boca se secó.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó.

—Acepto tus sentimientos. A-Aunque me hubiera gustado decirlo yo… —agregó al final en un susurro mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Luego volvió a mirarla y obtuvo la sonrisa hiperactiva a la que estaba tan acostumbrada—¡Salgamos!

* * *

**NA: **

Vale, yo vengo y digo que me encanta Yachi. Una de mis ships de Hinata (tengo muchas) es con ella y sorrynotsorry debía subir _algo _al respecto porque de lo contrario, me haré vieja esperando. Esto no será muy largo la verdad y actualizaré la próxima semana porque en esta me iré de viaje.

¡No me arrepiento de nada! _¡PAZ!._

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	2. II Primera cita

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Simplemente Yachi.**

**II**: Primera cita.

* * *

Las uñas se las pintó de un bonito color rosa claro que combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel. Se colocó un vestido hasta la mitad del muslo que no tenía mangas; la falda era de un ligero estilo con volandas de color rosado (muy parecido al de sus uñas) con decoraciones en puntitos blancos y la parte de arriba era azul marino. Se dejó su cola de siempre a un lado de su cabeza amarrada con su pinche en forma de estrella. Utilizó unos aros de perlas blancas no muy llamativas, si ninguna pulsera o collar. Buscó la cartera más pequeña que tuviera que combinara con su conjunto y se miró al espejo varias veces antes de probar a ver cómo se veía utilizando un poco de brillo labial.

Se sonrojó de la vergüenza al verse a sí misma. Sentía que se arreglaba mucho y había demasiado rosado sobre ella pero de manera genuina deseaba verse _bonita _para Hinata porque quería gustarle (y en su fuero interno deseaba escuchar algún halago de su parte).

Lo malo es que en el año que había transcurrido lo único que había cambiado físicamente en ella es que era dos centímetros más alta. No había ganado nada de peso lo que significaba que seguía con el mismo tamaño de busto, o sea pequeño.

Suspiró y se colocó unos zapatos negros con ligero tacón plano (al menos podría ganar unos cuantos centímetros). Se miró nuevamente al espejo, se sacó el labial con el dorso de la mano y después de unos segundos volvió a ponerlo, más nerviosa que antes. Tomó su celular sin poder dejar de temblar, sacó una foto de su atuendo frente al espejo y se la envió a Kiyoko-san.

Estuvo dando vueltas por su habitación unos cuantos minutos de nada hasta que su celular vibró y se escuchó su tono de mensajes. Se abalanzó de manera desesperada sobre el para leer lo que su antigua sempai había escrito.

_"Te ves muy bonita, Yachi-chan – Kiyoko-san." _

_"¿En serio? ¿No cree que es demasiado? Tal vez me he arreglado mucho y me veré muy producida. O combinado mucho rosa, ¿no cree que haya mucho rosa, Kiyoko-san?" _, envió ella de vuelta con tantas preguntas porque su inseguridad era grande. Era su primera cita, después de todo, esa misma semana se había confesado y el universo había sido amable con ella para dejar que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

La siguiente vez el mensaje llegó en menos de lo esperado:

_"No, en serio, estas perfecta. Te ves muy bonita. Estoy segura de que a Hinata le encantara. Tú debes estar tranquila",_ le sugirió y se había dado la molestia de sacarse una foto a sí misma levantando los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Si su sempai lo decía pues debía estar tranquila.

Aunque la diferencia entre ella y Kiyoko-san es que su sempai era _hermosa _en todo el ámbito. La gente solía categorizarla de una diosa cuando la veía y en comparación ella simplemente entraba en la categoría de "tierna". No era alta como Kiyoko-san, no tenía unas piernas largas las cuales lucir, ni un busto perfecto o una cintura estrecha, su piel no era blanca como la nieve y su cabello no era de un tono oscuro que hacía un juego perfecto con sus ojos. En ella el utilizar gafas la hacía ver como una persona interesante y además tenía un lunar en su barbilla que solo acentuaba un aspecto sexy. Como bonus su antigua sempai no tenía problemas para interactuar con los chicos, no se ponía nerviosa, era tranquila, inteligente y además era buena deportista. Ella en ningún universo podría compararse o igualarse a ella.

—Bueno, sólo puedo intentarlo —dijo observando un peluche que tenía en su cama y apretó los puños para darse ánimos.

**.YH.**

Por culpa de sus nervios iniciales se encargó de llegar cinco minutos antes a la zona de encuentro, que era en un parque por el cual solían pasar muy a menudo con todos los del equipo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando a la distancia distinguió la figura de Hinata ya esperándola. Iba vestido con una playera naranja y unos jeans, además de unas converse oscuras. A leguas podía notar su nerviosismo porque no dejaba de moverse en su lugar y su propio corazón comenzó a correr como un bólido al verlo más de cerca. Se sentía nerviosa pero también encantada de poder compartir un día con él, además saber que no era la única medio perdida en aquella cita le calmaba ligeramente sus nervios.

Caminó hasta él lo más rápido que pudo y lo llamó en voz alta. Cuando levantó la mirada le dirigió una sonrisa que con todas sus fuerzas logró que no fuera titubeante y confundida distinguió como sus mejillas se llenaban de color hasta sus orejas. Sus brazos estaban frente a su estómago por alguna razón que no conocía. Hinata levantó la mirada, luego la desvió (sonrojado) y volvió a mirarla para corresponderle su sonrisa.

—¡Yachi! H-Hola —tartamudeó cuando alcanzó la distancia a estar frente a él. Seguía sonrojado, un brazo continuó frente a su estómago y con el otro comenzó a sacudir su cabello ya desordenado.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó de inmediato mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados—Te he hecho esperar.

—¿Ah? ¡No! No pasa nada… yo he llegado antes… —Hinata terminó riendo un poco pero fue nada más una carcajada nerviosa. A su alrededor se escuchaba el bullicio general de los niños jugando y las demás personas hablando. Yachi se imaginó a sí misma como en una escena de algún shojo, de esos que tenía guardados en la repisa de su habitación, y quizás podría verse _tierno_. Lo cierto era que es muy diferente vivir algo a leerlo, porque en los shojos ella se ponía nerviosa pues entonces ahora era mil veces peor. ¿Las demás personas los mirarían raro? Seguramente ninguno quienes los rodeaban sospechaba que ellos estaban en la primera cita de toda su vida—E-Estás muy bonita.

—¿Ah? —su cabeza se levantó tan rápido que llegó a marearse y la cabeza le dio vueltas unos cuantos segundos. El comentario le rebotó dentro de la cabeza varias veces antes de comprender el significado total de la oración—¡No, no! ¡Yo no…! No es que yo… eh… No es necesario que te fuerces a decir esas cosas. Está bien.

Hinata, confundido, ladeó la cabeza olvidando por completo su propio nerviosismo. La miró a los ojos fijamente antes de dar un paso en su dirección, completamente emocionado. De pronto la misma mirada que tenía cuando jugaba volley brilló en sus irises y ella se encontró perdida en ellos; eran de un bonito color tan cálido. Shoyo era cálido y era el verano, además su propio nombre iba como anillo al dedo para él porque significaba un lugar soleado. Hinata era el verano en persona.

—No, en serio lo digo, te ves muy linda. ¿Por qué me dices que no? ¡Es la verdad! —insistió en su tono alto y chillón, ese que puede llegar a ser escuchado en un radio de unos cuantos kilómetros. Todavía tenía aquella brillante sonrisa formada en sus labios. El calor subió a sus propias mejillas mientras escuchaba las palabras tan amables de Hinata. Le sorprendía, ¿por qué él debía ser siempre tan gentil con ella? Además sabía que era algo natural en él, realmente no mentía muy bien y era de las personas que a pesar de todo hablaban directamente con alguien, mirándola a los ojos. Ahora no le mentía y el sólo pensamiento de ser _bonita _a sus ojos hacía que se sintiera saltando sobre las nubes o cabalgando en un unicornio de crin colorida.

Arreglarse no había sido en vano.

—Pues… —susurró pero no pudo continuar la oración.

—¡Me gusta como se ve ese vestido! Se parece mucho a uno que tiene Natsu —después de mucho conocer a Hinata, sabía que se refería a su hermana pequeña. De pronto se encontró cayendo de su imaginación y de su unicornio. Pensar que se parecía a la _hermana menor _del chico que le gustaba no era un buen comienzo. Seguramente su expresión cambió de manera drástica porque Hinata abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada para luego agitar las manos frente a él y comenzar a dar excusas—: ¡N-No digo que te parezcas a Natsu o que sea malo! Es que me gusta cómo se ve… ¡digo! ¡Es lindo! ¡Me parece muy tierno y se ve muy bonito en ti! Te hace ver muy bonita, ¡ah! ¡Pero no me refiero a que no seas ya bonita! Solo-

—Está bien, Hinata —Yachi cortó su parloteo sin sentido con sus suaves palabras. Juntó sus manos tras su espalda y le sonrió con dulzura.

Shoyo se sonrojó.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —nuevamente la escena de aquel shojo llegó a su mente y sintiéndose lo suficientemente valiente estiró su brazo derecho para sujetar la mano de Hinata, aunque sería más correcto decir que sujetó su dedo meñique un poco, durante unos cuantos segundos, solo mientras decía—: ¿Vamos a tomar un helado?

Luego lo soltó y ambos caminaron codo con codo, disfrutando el silencio nada incómodo entre los dos.

**.YH.**

Hinata eligió un helado de frutilla y ella uno de chocolate. Se sentaron en una banca, pero lo cierto era que tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas cuadras (con los helados medio derritiéndose en sus manos) para encontrar una. Como sabía perfectamente que Hinata era la clase de chico que no tenía problema en sentarse en la cuneta de la calle (ella tampoco, la verdad) le había sugerido hacer eso en cuanto dejaron la tienda pero él se rehusó por todos los medios, diciendo que su atuendo era muy bonito como para dejar que se ensuciara. De esa manera se encontraron caminado entre risas hasta que él divisó la bendita banca, la sujetó de la mano y la llevó corriendo hasta ella. Ambos haciendo equilibrio para no botar sus dulces.

Lo cierto es que la acción le traía recuerdos. Poco después de que conocieron él también la había sujetado de la mano para luego guiarla por las calles.

Se acomodaron en sus lugares, por suerte la banca tenía un árbol encima así que se mantenían a la sombra. Conversaron un poco, una charla amena de temas triviales y Hinata la hizo reír varias veces con sus historias porque él siempre era muy gracioso para contar sus anécdotas; hacía desde los efectos de sonido, hasta las expresiones de los participantes y también varios movimientos con las manos. Justo en uno de esos movimientos terminó derramándose un poco de helado en su playera.

—Espera —dijo mientras rebuscaba en su pequeña cartera para sacar una servilleta que tenía guardada. Con movimientos suaves y ágiles dobló el pedazo hasta llevarlo a la mancha y retirarla sin expandirla más. Hinata se quedó tan estático en todo eso pero la miró con admiración, seguramente si hubiera sido por él habría empeorado todo el asunto—¡Listo!

—Guuah, gracias. Eso ha sido genial —sonrió él mientras se terminaba de comer el cono del helado y masticaba con un pequeño ruido, como hacían las ardillas.

Yachi ladeó la cabeza y a pesar de todo lanzó una carcajada.

—Para nada, es algo normal.

Terminó por encogerse de hombros y volver a enderezarse en su lugar, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y la mirada perdida en la calle. Todavía le quedaba un poco de helado y mientras tanto Shoyo comenzó a contarle otra anécdota graciosa que la hacía reír a cada momento, por lo cual era más difícil comer. Estaban tan juntos que sus rodillas se tocaban pero ninguno recaía en ese hecho, simplemente conversaban como normalmente hacían y se sentían cómodos junto al otro.

Hablaron mucho y de trivialidades.

Cuando terminó de comer se levantaron para comenzar a caminar por las calles sin dirección en específico. El nerviosismo había sido dejado varias cuadras atrás y ahora ambos podían caminar sin ningún problema, incluso pensar en la palabra "cita" para categorizar su salida ya no les causaba molestias. Hinata, por su lado, había dejado de tener apretones en el estómago desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Lo cierto es que desde la mañana había estado nervioso, no pudo dormir bien y estuvo todo el día preguntándose cómo debía actuar. Cuando vio a Yachi no pudo sino sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y su cerebro iba más lento de lo usual. Los nervios eran algo horrible y peor en una persona como él, pero al final logró calmarse y ahora estaba bastante bien. De hecho era muy divertido.

Yachi le comentó acerca de un nuevo cartel que quería hacer para patrocinar al equipo y Hinata se emocionó mucho, comentando acerca de lo buena diseñadora que era para esas cosas y como admiraba su trabajo. La halago tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar y lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la vista. Después de mucho negar que realmente no fuera tan buena, Hinata prácticamente la obligó a aceptar que sí lo era y fue entonces cuando murmuró un pequeño agradecimiento.

—Debes tener más confianza en ti misma, ¿sabes? Tienes muy buenas ideas y eres una gran manager. De hecho no sé qué haría el equipo sin ti —comentó de manera genuina mientras seguían paseando y evitaban a la gente que caminaba en contraria a ambos.

—Bueno… Kiyoko-san me enseñó todo, yo no sabía nada de deportes —respondió en voz baja mientras intentaba mantener el paso animado del chico. Hinata no era muy alto y por ende sus piernas no eran tan largas, así que sus pasos eran cortos pero caminaba tan rápido que era casi lo mismo. Casi tenía que trotar para poder ir a su lado y en un momento él se dio cuenta, aflojando el paso—. Además…

—¿Qué?

—N-Nada, solo que he aprendido mucho viéndolos y bueno, creo que todos hemos crecido, ¿no? —inventó, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Realmente le hubiera gustado decir que una de las mayores razones para aceptar ser la manager del equipo, cuando realmente nunca había sido lo suyo, era gracias a él. Hinata fue quien le dio ese empujón que necesitaba.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora puedo bloquear mucho mejor! ¿Lo has visto? Es como, ¡fuah! Y ¡Pum! Además cuando saltó para golpear el balón que Kageyama alza se siente como un "¡BUAH!" de fuego dentro de mí, y-

Vieron una tienda de mascotas y ambos terminaron enternecidos por los pequeños cachorros que ahí había. Siguieron caminando y compraron algo de comer en el camino. Hinata le contó más historias que le hicieron doler el estómago por la risa y ella le comentó acerca de los nuevos proyectos de su mamá. Comentaron acerca de los próximos partidos y como cada uno daría el máximo para ayudar al equipo. Hinata le comentó acerca de sus amigos de Nekoma y ella le relató aquella vez que se juntaron con Kiyoko-san para comprar ropa. Aunque Hinata no comprendía mucho de eso se emocionó como cualquier chica mientras le narraba el momento en que dieron vueltas buscando un vestido para ella (no mencionó que era justamente el que estaba usando ese día. Sintió que no era necesario).

En una tienda de música se encontraron a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, quienes los saludaron a distancia y luego se retiraron demasiado rápido.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia.

Yachi quería pensar que era su manera de ayudarlos a tener más privacidad en su cita. Sus compañeros de segundo año lo sabían, pero los sempais no porque seguramente habrían hecho un escándalo. Lo más probable es que si ahora se enteraran los invadirían con preguntas la próxima vez que se vieran y se quejarían de sentirse indignados.

Cuando se hizo de noche volvieron en su camino. Hinata se disculpó casi mil veces por no tener una chaqueta para pasarle (se suponía que eso hacían los caballeros, ¿no? Pasarles sus abrigos a las chicas para que no se enfriaran, además, ¡Yachi andaba solo con un vestido!).

—Uh, pero, ¡puedo pasarte mi playera! —exclamó un nervioso Hinata, quien no dejaba de mover los brazos de manera frenética y daba vueltas en su lugar intentando encontrar una solución. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que prácticamente no se daba cuenta que lo que decía era una tontería total.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio. No hace frío.

—Pero andas solo en un vestido, te puedes enfermar.

—Todavía es temprano, Hinata.

Contra todo pronóstico, en un ataque de nerviosismo, Hinata terminó por darle un abrazo porque en su universo eso servía para mantener el calor. Yachi no alcanzó a reaccionar pero su corazón sí, y empezó a latir tan rápido que se asustó al imaginar que él podría escucharlo también, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus mejillas se calentaron hasta el tiempo de hacerla sentir mareada. Tenía a Hinata demasiado cerca. Podía oler su perfume y su rostro estaba apoyado casi en el espacio que queda entre su cuello y hombro. Su calor se traspasaba a ella y sus brazos la mantenían cerca, agarrándola por la cintura.

Para Hinata, Yachi olía a vainilla y era un aroma tan dulce que le dejó embelesado unos segundos. La estrella del moño de su cabello se veía muy bonita de cerca y su cuerpo pequeño se sentía bastante bien contra el suyo.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta sobre qué estaba haciendo. Se encontraba abrazando a Yachi y si lo pensaba bien podía ser considerado como una violación del espacio personal.

Hinata la soltó tan rápido como la agarró, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para separarse y con el rostro igualando la tonalidad de su cabello se disculpó varias veces, perdiéndose entre sus propias palabras. Yachi todavía estaba sonrojada y apretaba su puño contra el pecho para así intentar apaciguar el latido de su corazón. Con un titubeo dijo que lo olvidaran y que siguieran caminando.

Así lo hicieron.

Volvieron a caminar en silencio por las calles un poco más vacías que durante la tarde. Hinata no dejaba de mirar nervioso hacia todos lados y a su compañera, mientras que Yachi tenía la vista clavada en el suelo e intentaba pensar en otra cosa pero el tema del abrazo no salía de su cabeza. Se estaba torturando a sí misma.

—Yachi —llamó Hinata de pronto, a unas cuantas cuadras en donde se tenían que separar y el mismo lugar en que la chica se había confesado. Ella lo observó en silencio, esperando saber qué le iba a decir. Podía ser… ¿podía ser que no le hubiera gustado la cita? Si era eso, realmente no sabría cómo reaccionar. La voz de Hinata llegó a sus oídos, cortando sus paranoias y trayéndole otra ola de nerviosismo—: ¿P-Puedo sujetar tu mano? Puede ser una caminata tomados de la mano incomoda, pero… ¡digo! Eh, ¿puedo? O sea, ¿no te molesta? Quizás te moleste, ¡sí! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Mi mano está sudando ahora mismo y no creo que quieras tomar mi mano… ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Olvida lo que te dije!

—Está bien. T-Tomémonos de la mano —sonrió ella, cortando su monologo atropellado.

Hinata la miró con los ojos abiertos, como si no creyera que le hubiera dicho que sí.

—Una caminata de la mano incomoda.

—Una caminata de la mano muy incómoda.

—Pero bonita —dijo él.

Él se encargó de sujetar su mano y a poco de llegar a su lugar de separación entrelazó sus dedos. Yachi también había temido que le molestara sujetarla porque su mano sudaba por los nervios, pero lo cierto era que ese asunto no le importo y ninguno de los dos lo mencionó. Caminaron en silencio y disfrutaron de la calidez del otro.

No necesitaron palabras para despedirse. Ninguno dijo "la pase muy bien" o "Tengamos una cita de nuevo", pero sí se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a sonreír, la especialidad de ambos. Estuvieron tomados de la mano unos minutos más y luego se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno volver a sus casas, tirarse en sus camas y abrazar la almohada para contener la emoción que bullía dentro de sus pechos.

* * *

**NA: **

OMG, esto es como un shojo, ¡yo escribo shojos! Bah, es que me matan de amor. ¡Muchas gracias a** Japiera** y **GriisleChan** por comentar! Mis nuevas compañeritas que les gusta esta pareja y Yachi (¡ya no me siento sola en un iceberg! ¡Yei!).

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	3. III Bento casero

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Simplemente Yachi.**

**III**: Bento casero.

* * *

En el salón de clases el aire se sentía tibio y encerrado. El profesor de matemáticas había estado hablando desde que puso un pie dentro del salón y Yachi, como alumna ejemplar de la clase de preparación, había tomado apuntes claros para luego poder repasar sin problemas. Cambiaba los colores en instancias pero no mezclaba para que sus hojas se transformaran en arcoíris porque de esa manera lo único que lograría después era desconcentrarse con tanta caricatura. En cuanto a sus cuadernos para estudiar se volvía muy ordenada; intentaba dibujar lo menos en las hojas, usar una letra redonda fácil de entender, palabras claves de ser necesario, utilizar todo el espacio posible para que fuera lógico lo que se hacía.

En su asiento junto a la ventana, Yachi miró hacia afuera y se imaginó a Hinata en la misma situación que ella; sentado en su clase (seguramente diferente, no sabía) e intentando no caerse de sueño contra su mesa. Sabía que él se levantaba temprano para llegar a los entrenamientos matutinos para después ir a clase, se venía en bicicleta así que su ejercicio era mucho peor. Sus notas tampoco mejoraban mucho. Hinata simplemente se ocupaba de sacar las calificaciones suficientes para no tener que rendir otros exámenes y perderse entrenamientos. Imaginarlo intentando poner atención le causo un extraño sentimiento de ternura. Seguía ayudándolo a estudiar (junto con Kageyama) así que tenía la ligera sospecha de que pronto estaría pidiéndole sus apuntes para poder copiarlos.

Suspiró profundamente y dibujó un corazón en su estuche.

Volvió a mirar al frente, en dirección a la pizarra, e intentó concentrar su cerebro de nueva cuenta en los números y operaciones ahí escritos. Aunque por alguna razón últimamente le tardaba más tiempo concentrarse y definitivamente se estaba desconcentrando con mayor facilidad. No tenía idea a qué se debía, salvo que tenía una ligera idea que podía tener relación con ser la manager del club de volley. A principio de año (y final del anterior) su madre había sido muy específica respecto a que, ya que había decidido por cuenta propia ayudar al equipo y su en ese entonces sempai Kiyoko-san se graduaría, algo tendría que hacer para mantener sus calificaciones lo mejor posible.

Quizás de vez en cuando se sentía un poco ausente, pero su madre no dejaba pasar detalles como esos y era muy directa en un montón de cosas. Yachi no tenía ganas de comenzar a tener miedo cada vez que tuviera que enseñarle el boletín de notas.

Desde que era la única manager había aprendido a dividir el tiempo casi de manera perfecta; lunes a viernes se encontraba con el equipo haciendo todo lo necesario según lo enseñado por su sempai, cuando llegaba a casa se encargaba de repasar sus materias como mínimo una hora y los fines de semana simplemente se encargaba del estudio y descanso, excepto cuando el equipo tenía más entrenamiento y ella debía estar ahí. Para que el repaso en casa no fuera tan pesado se encargaba de poner la mayor atención durante los horarios de clase.

He ahí el siguiente problema.

«Hitoka, no puedes desconcentrarte más, ¡debes poner atención!», pensó apretando el lápiz y dándose ánimos a sí misma. Por alguna razón no funcionaba completamente y no se le ocurría otra manera de hacerlo funcionar.

Siempre había sido muy atenta.

Suspiró por segunda vez y se golpeó la frente con la mano. Intentó pensar profundamente en la resolución de ecuaciones por formula general y cuadrados. Escribió el ejercicio puesto en la pizarra e intentó resolverlo lo más rápido posible antes de que el profesor les diera la respuesta. Logró poner la fórmula de memoria pero a la mitad falló considerablemente cuando su cerebro se bloqueó con la tabla del nueve y ahí se quedó, pensando respecto a por qué los mayas o aztecas (ya no lo recordaba) se habían dado tanta molestia en crear una forma de sacar las tablas de multiplicar. Bueno, aunque era cierto que ella sabía lo importante que las matemáticas eran, después de todo, todas las cosas poseían matemática. Esperaba estudiar diseño y estaba casi segura de que también las necesitaría.

El profesor dio el resultado. Yachi quedó con media hoja vacía y sintiéndose derrotada, escribió el resto del desarrollo. Por lo menos más tarde podría estudiar por su cuenta.

Dio una rápida mirada al reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que pronto sería la hora de almuerzo. Un extraño nerviosismo mezclado con euforia la inundó. Quedaba cada vez menos tiempo y ella no podía dejar de pensar en la caja que tenía en vuelta de la manera más ordenada posible, en su mochila.

**.YH.**

A Yachi no le gustaba pensar que juzgaba a la gente por razones idiotas, pero estaba segura que ella es fijaba en detalles en los que nadie más repararía. Todos tienen algo que le llama más la atención de otra persona. Eso es normal. Fijarse en los ojos era algo muy normal, e incluso cliché. Pues Yachi sabía que ella era más extraña que la masa porque esos detalles eran cosas muy buscadas de más; se fijaba en los ojos (como cualquier persona) pero también algo que para ella era muy importante se trataba sobre la manos, estaba completamente segura de que uno de los rasgos más atractivos de una persona son las manos y le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta porque seguramente alguien la miraría extraño. No se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que un día, en uno de sus pocas cenas con su madre, ésa sacó el tema a colación:

—Hitoka, ¿tú que rasgo encuentras más atractivo de una persona? —la pregunta la dijo con seriedad y durante el segundo en que el sobresalto se detenía, se encontró preguntándose si esa pregunta no la hacía por temas laborales.

Tragó saliva mientras se encogía en la silla. La vergüenza de hablar de aquellos temas de atracción humana con nadie menos que su madre, se hacían presentes. Ella tan calmada y serena, una mujer trabajadora que a pesar de su edad seguía siendo atractiva y tenía todos los atributos que le faltaban, como la confianza. Mientras que si se miraba a sí misma se encontraría con una chica flacucha poco desarrollada, que a su edad hablaba con casi nadie, no era serena ni calmada y no daba el aura de confianza que su progenitora sí.

Siempre se preguntaba por qué la genética debía ser tan cruel con ella.

—Eh… pues… —susurró en su lugar y al observar la mirada de su madre, simplemente se mordió el labio y pensó un momento. Entonces como si la respuesta hubiera venido de la nada dijo—: ¿Las manos?

No pudo evitar que sonora a pregunta.

—Ah, bueno —fue lo único que dijo ella.

Yachi no sólo se fijaba en las manos, sino también en el cabello y la manera de comer. ¿Qué pasaba si no le gustaba la forma en que comía la otra persona? ¿Si era muy desordenada o le daba un poco de asco? ¿Qué haría ella entonces? Sabía que sonaba estúpido, por eso nunca lo decía en voz alta, pero el temor se encontraba dentro de ella. Por eso mismo hoy sería un día especial para dar paso a su intento de algo con Hinata. Había preparado algo especial y esperaba que saliera bien.

Por favor que saliera bien.

No era la primera vez que lo veía comer, y tampoco sería la última, pero si era de las pocas veces que se juntaban a almorzar los dos solos. De hecho no podía recordar una vez que estuvieran, de hecho, solos. Siempre estaban con el equipo o por lo menos ellos, como grupo de segundo (antes primer) año.

Frente a ella, Hinata Shoyo lo miraba con un brillo de emoción que no podía disimular en sus ojos. Al principio fue nerviosismo pero rápidamente fue olvidado para dar paso a su actitud usual. Hinata era fácil de impresionar o hacer cambiar de ánimo. Esas eran unas de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Era tan positivo y gracioso, era llamativo y amable, nunca se rendía y a pesar de ser pequeño se hacía notar como ella misma no podía. Hinata era un sol, era como si su nombre hubiera venido pensado solo para él y nadie más.

Su corazón no pudo evitar saltar con locura cuando éste le sonrió.

—¡Gracias, Yachi! Yo… yo no sé qué decir, ¡simplemente gracias! —exclamó con fiereza sosteniendo la caja de bento entre sus manos. Estaban fuera del salón de Yachi, donde habían dicho que se juntarían para, ese día, comer el almuerzo juntos. Era una de las pocas veces en que Hinata no se saltaba el almuerzo, normalmente practicaba en el gimnasio o fuera de éste y luego, en la tarde, se quejaba del hambre que sentía.

Siendo sincero lo último que esperaba es que Yachi le dijera que le había hecho un bento, ¡era igual que en los animes shojo que a Natsu le gustaba ver!

«Uh», pensó como una exhalación. Pensar en shojo lo ponía nervioso, y ponerse nervioso hacía que su estómago doliera.

—G-Gracias, Yachi. Debe estar muy bueno —musitó intentando tranquilizarse e ignorar sus problemas estomacales. A su alrededor otros chicos de los grados caminaban en distintas direcciones, todos aprovechando el horario de almuerzo. La caja tembló entre sus manos y se imaginó a sí mismo pálido. Intentó dar una sonrisa amable pero no estaba seguro de cómo le salió—¿V-Vamos a comerlo afuera?

—Claro —sonrió Yachi, intentando serenarse en su interior. Entre sus manos ella misma llevaba su propio bento, igual que el de Hinata.

«Cálmate y actúa natural», pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Bien! —musitó Hinata mientras, preguntando con la mirada y sintiendo su propia palma sudada por los nervios, tomó tímidamente la mano de Yachi para caminar por el pasillo en dirección al patio. Ambos se sonrojaron y para mala suerte de la chica, Hinata no pudo con la presión de sostener su mano en público (en la escuela, para ser exactos) y la soltó, excusándose con que tenía la mano sudada y no sería muy lindo que la sostuviera.

Aunque cierto era que Shoyo moría por entrelazar sus dedos con los de Yachi, aquellos tan suaves y blanquecinos, tan diferentes a los propios. Tenía tantas ganas que tuvo que desviar la mirada y pensar en la mirada escalofriante de Kageyama para no cometer una locura.

**.YH.**

No había bancas donde sentarse en el patio y las que había se encontraban a pleno sol, así que decidieron quedarse en una parte donde tenían concreto pero por lo menos a la sombra. En todo el proceso dieron vuelta unas tres veces y el nerviosismo de Hinata logró sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas a Yachi. Cuando eligieron el lugar, Shoyo observó con atención a su compañera y hubo un _click _en su cerebro. Fue un flashback de hace años, cuando él era muy pequeño (seguramente iba al jardín de infantes) y por alguna razón su madre le decía, con su tono amable:

—Shoyo, tú siempre debes tratar a las niñas con respeto y amabilidad porque ellas son diferentes a ti. Son más delicadas y tienes que cuidar de ellas.

Al principio no lo entendió completamente pero poco después se enteró que tendría una hermanita a quien cuidar. Además desde ese momento se encargó de ser más _caballeroso; _dejaba pasar a sus compañeras antes que él por la puerta, las saludaba (en susurros que quizás no se escuchaba) en la mañanas, no les levantaba la voz y bueno, tampoco era muy bueno conversando con ellas.

Durante ese segundo en que Yachi se iba a sentar, el recuerdo se adueñó de su mente y terminó pegando un brinco que asustó a su compañera.

Yachi lo miró sin comprender y entonces Hinata se sacó su chaleco del uniforme, dejándolo en el suelo. Rápidamente explicó:

—Es para que no te ensucies —lo dijo tan rápido que ni él mismo se entendió al instante, pero cuando Yachi comprendió sus palabras sus ojos se movieron nerviosos de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente en qué enfocar la vista. En su vida un chico había sido tan amable como Hinata estaba siendo con ella. Cuando Shoyo se dio cuenta que Hitoka no decía palabra, el nerviosismo también se apoderó de él, ¿quizás había hecho algo mal?—: D-Digo… eh… e-es que el suelo está sucio y puedes mancharte, ¡a mí me da lo mismo pero! —de pronto no supo qué más decir para excusarse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Natsu odiaba la tierra, aunque jugara todo el día en ella, pero era él quien siempre debía buscarle los insectos por los campos para sus trabajos escolares porque a su hermana le daba asco.

Yachi se encogió en su lugar e intentó pensar en una respuesta que no sonora muy tonta. No se le ocurrió nada. Apretó la caja entre sus manos, sabiendo que iba a meter la pata de una u otra forma. Cerró los ojos e intentó contar hasta cinco para mantener la calma. Perdió la cuenta en el número tres.

—¿Podemos compartirlo? —formuló al final, alzando la mirada y viendo a Hinata. Él ya había ubicado el chaleco en el lugar y la observaba con confusión en su diferencia de estatura que en carne propia se sentía demasiado—Digo, el chaleco… es que… te vas a ensuciar también y tenemos espacio para los dos.

—¡Vale! ¡Suena divertido! —asintió Hinata al instante, causando otra pequeña carcajada en ella.

Se sentaron en el lugar; sus codos y piernas se tocaban. Intentaron evadir ese hecho y ambos abrieron sus almuerzos. Hitoka en varias ocasiones observó a Hinata, lista para sus palabras. No sabía si le gustaría o no, ¿qué pasaba si le había puesto mucha sal? ¿Si había quemado el arroz? ¿Si todo no tenía sabor? ¿Qué pasaba si había cocinado mal los vegetales? Las dudas en su mente eran muchas y no la dejaban tranquila. Observó en suspenso cómo Hinata comenzaba a comer y entonces cuando se quedó estático en su lugar, musitó:

—¡Está buenísimo! —exclamó.

—¿En serio? —Yachi no se sentía segura, pero el éxtasis interior al saber que algo había hecho bien eran mucho para ella.

Se apretó el pecho, cerca de su corazón, esperando que de esa forma dejara de palpitar tanto.

—¡Como siempre Yachi cocinas muy bien! ¡Es delicioso! Esto me dará energía para la práctica de la tarde y podre saltar más alto que nunca. Es como un ¡pam! Y podre ir a la práctica como ¡Fium! —Volteó a verla y la miró directamente a los ojos cuando dijo—: Esta muy bueno, en serio, muchas gracias, Yachi.

—No es nada.

Comieron el almuerzo con calma, conversando de la vida y cosas graciosas. Hinata terminó antes que ella y Yachi, como buena persona que era, terminó compartiendo de su comida. Se rieron de las caras que Hinata podía poner y cuando la campana que avisaba el regreso a clases sonó, ambos se encogieron de hombros. Se lanzaron una mirada apenada porque, súbitamente, ninguno quería volver a clase. Sabían que estaban separados y ya no se sentía tan soportable como antes. Querían compartir más tiempo y eso era aunque sabían que luego se volverían a ver en la tarde, antes de lo que imaginaban.

Se levantaron y caminaron más lento de lo usual. Yachi se ofreció a lavar su chaleco y devolvérselo mañana, después de todo tenía su chaqueta de volley y podría devolverse con eso. Hinata aceptó, aunque antes de eso había dicho varias veces que no era necesario pero fue tanta la insistencia de la chica que no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Shoyo alabó otra vez las habilidades culinarias de Yachi y ésta le dijo que le traería otro bento la próxima vez.

—Me encantaría almorzar contigo de nuevo, Yachi —dijo Hinata sin pensarlo, simplemente porque sentía aquello y deseaba compartirlo.

Yachi volvió a clases con el chaleco de Hinata apretado contra el pecho. El corazón acelerado y el rostro rojo como si tuviera fiebre. Las ganas de aplastar la cara contra la prenda seguían dentro de ella pero era demasiado vergonzoso hacerlo e incluso pensarlo así que sólo se aguantó y volvió a clase como buena niña que era. Durante todo el tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en Hinata y como de cierta manera parecía tener un olor a hojas y verano con él.

Hinata pasó toda la tarde mirando su mano, la cual se sentía extrañamente vacía. Recordaba aquella noche en que caminaron aferrados hasta que tuvieron que separarse y aunque había sido un tramo corto fue suficiente para mover todo el planeta bajo sus pies. No estaba seguro de cómo expresar la emoción pero se sentía frío y ella era cálida.

Además había comenzado a fijarse los bonitos labios que ella tenía; eran rosados y pequeños, delicados. La pregunta de cómo se sentiría tocarlos inundó su mente.

A mitad de clase tuvo que pedirle al profesor que lo dejara ir a la enfermería, porque se sentía enfermo, el dolor de estómago se hizo insoportable.

* * *

**NA: **

Guah. Mucha gente lee esto, ¡no soy la única que le gusta esta pareja! Pues el shojo continua, mis compañeritos amorosos. Muchas gracias a **Guest, hikari, GriisleChan, Japiera **y **JuneIparis01 **por comentar. (¿Alguien vio el ova de Nekoma? ¡Es guay!). Nos vemos la próxima semana.

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	4. IV: Línea telefónica

******Disclaimer: ******Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Simplemente Yachi.**

**IV**: Línea telefónica.

* * *

Había cenado _katsudon _ y _genmaicha_, ambos preparados milagrosamente por su mamá y cuando Yachi se sentó a la mesa luego de agradecer por la comida no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella había mal pensado las fechas y creía que su semana de exámenes finales de trimestre habían empezado. Se había quedado tanto tiempo pensando en eso (quizás uno o dos minutos) que al final su madre tuvo que especificarle que simplemente le había dado ganas de cenar eso y no había razón para que mirara tan extraño la comida. A esa respuesta lo único que pudo hacer fue saltar un poco en su asiento, asentir varias veces y comenzar a comer de manera silenciosa. La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo quería comer comida casera y eran contadas con una mano las veces que podía comer algo de su mamá, pues ella siempre trabajaba y no tenía tiempo suficiente. Normalmente ella cocinaba para ambas y tampoco es que fuera la maga de la comida.

«Pero a Hinata le gusta», pensó mientras masticaba y no pudo evitar sentir un regocijo dentro de ella mientras recordaba sus exactas palabras. Su gozo fue tanto que la sonrisa no pudo ser evitada de sus labios y se encontró bebiendo té para que no se notara.

Si su madre se dio cuenta del rosado en sus mejillas, fue lo suficientemente amable para no decir comentario al respecto.

El plato de pronto se le hizo muy grande, pero no pudo evitar recordar, también, que los últimos días había estado almorzando junto a Hinata y le había preparado _bentos _diferentes pero al mismo tiempo saludable. Los halagos que él le daban se acumulaban dentro de su pecho como volcán en erupción y durante las noches, cuando se iba a acostar, no podía evitar revivir la escena de manera tan vivida que se daba vueltas en su lugar sintiendo la vergüenza. Abrazaba su almohada contra el pecho y contaba silenciosamente los latidos; uno tras otro, tan rápidos como las alas de un colibrí y ella pensaba que algún día saldría volando.

Yachi nunca había imaginado que la felicidad podía ser tan sencilla como unas simples palabras que se decían tan rápido como una inhalación de aire.

Bebió más té y comentó con su madre unas cuantas cosas de su trabajo. Ella le preguntó cómo iban los chicos de Karasuno y le respondió que todo bien, su trabajo como manager habían aumentado pero ya sabía qué hacer así que no se le hacía tan pesado.

Durante las cenas compartidas aprovechaban de intercambiar toda la información que normalmente se guardaban hasta situaciones como estas.

—Hitoka.

—Dime —respondió ella rápido, levantando la mirada del cuenco de arroz que había estado revolviendo con los palillos.

Su madre se dio cuenta que había comido muy poco, pero tampoco dijo nada.

—Así que has estado cocinando doble últimamente —comentó con naturalidad pero un brillo inquisitivo en la mirada. Frente a frente, intercambiaron una mirada café similar. Intentó por todos los medios mantener una expresión neutra pero sus labios temblaban para convertirse en una mueca de nerviosismo absoluto y su estómago se comenzó a remover como si sus órganos jugaran al correr que te pillo con los demás miembros.

—Sí, algo así —respondió de la manera más casual posible. Golpeó repetidas veces las uñas contra la mesa y balanceó los pies debajo. Carraspeó y se encontró buscando una excusa cualquiera para no levantar (más) sospechas—: Es que… ¡el equipo! Bueno, los chicos y eso. Hay gente que no puede llevar almuerzo saludable y… ¡el entrenador! Es que yo me ofrecí y… y hay que comer sano.

«Ay, no», se lamentó en su mente deseando poder levantarse de la mesa y correr hacia su habitación para luego ocultarse bajo las sabanas junto con un montón de almohadas. Quizás no salir de aquí hasta que su vergüenza sea olvidada, o sea en un millón de años más, cuanto mínimo. Se sentía tonta y su excusa había sido patética. ¿Por qué tenía que mentir tan mal? O porque no simplemente se le ocurría algo más cercano a la verdad que no fuera realmente todo cierto, quizás, si se hubiera encargado de ser más discreta al momento de hacer los bentos esto no estaría pasando.

No es que le gustara ocultarle cosas a su madre, después de todo confiaba en ella más que nadie en el mundo, pero tampoco deseaba que se enterara al respecto de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata. Era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien. No sabía qué hacer. Cada acción que ejercía cerca de él sentía que era un error y a pesar que le encantaría escuchar unos cuantos consejos (Kiyoko-san se los daba, pero era muy diferente escuchar consejos de alguien como ella que era hermosa de manera natural) de su madre, porque tenía más experiencia y había confianza, no deseaba que se enterara todavía. Era demasiado vergonzoso tener esa clase de conversación. De hecho la primera charla acerca de la menstruación y los cambios en el cuerpo ya había sido lo suficientemente traumatizante para querer evitar cualquier cosa parecida.

«Aunque… si Hinata y yo… tuviéramos una relación más formal y…», tan rápido como el pensamiento llegó se fue y no pudo ser terminado. El calor en sus mejillas se expandió hasta la punta de sus orejas e incluso el pecho lo sentía tibio. Tosió fingiendo que se ahogaba y luego tomó un poco de té, deseando que el color se camuflara. No podía estar pensando en esa clase de cosas, ¿qué le ocurría el día de hoy? No recordaba estar en sus días del mes para que sus hormonas se encontraran tan alborotadas. Hasta ahora solo llevaban un paso cercano a una relación, de hecho parecía que ahora estaban en "algo", pero no significaba que se encontraría imaginando cosas como esas.

Debía ser por la clase de biología de hoy. Le había dejado pensando de más.

—Bueno, sí tú lo dices. Espero que los estés alimentando bien para que tengan energía, Hitoka —fue lo único que dijo su madre, volviendo a concentrarse en su comida y dándole miradas significativas que ella no pudo decodificar.

—Claro. Eso intento.

No estaba muy segura, pero Yachi sentía que su madre se hacía la tonta a propósito y eso solo la hizo sentir peor.

**.YH.**

Hizo su tarea de historia, matemática, biología e inglés. Pasó en limpio las materias que había escrito muy rápido y aprovechó de repasar unas cuantas cosas (pensó en lo que diría Hinata cuando le prestara sus cuadernos para copiar lo que había escrito. Tuvo que golpearse la frente contra el escritorio para volver a concentrarse). Revisó, nuevamente, la lista de cosas que necesitaría el equipo y que no le faltara nada para mañana. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos mientras caminaba en círculos por su habitación para estirar las piernas. Revisó su celular y jugó con el colgante de conejo rosado que tenía decorándolo. Guardó sus cuadernos para mañana y revisó que su uniforme estuviera listo. Pensó en Hinata, nuevamente, apretó la cara contra una almohada e intentó despejarse pensando en la tabla del doce.

A las ocho de la noche se encaminó para bañarse. Buscó unas toallas limpias y se desenredó el cabello. Su madre continuó en su trabajo, después de lavar los platos, y le anunció con voz cantarina que se daría un baño. Ella, en respuesta, asintió y le dijo que no se ahogara en la bañera, a modo de juego.

Yachi no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Dentro del baño se desnudó y dejó la ropa que usaba para andar en casa en el canasto que tenían (una simple playera sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados. No utilizaba sujetador). Se miró frente al espejo unos segundos y repasó su cutis, por suerte o bendición de algún ente Divino no sufría de granos o algo parecido, de hecho se cuidaba mucho la piel para evitar esas cosas y su exposición al sol era mínima. Se tanteó el estómago y se sintió un poco preocupada al darse cuenta que quizás le estuviera creciendo barriga (o tal vez eran solo paranoias, seguía pesando cuarenta y dos, pero y medio). Luego se miró el pecho y se enderezó en su lugar. Al darse cuenta que seguía siendo plana bajó los hombros y suspiró.

Antes de meterse a la bañera se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo.

Al final, con el vapor del agua caliente llenando el baño, dejó que sus músculos se relajaran dentro y se dejó caer hasta que tuvo la nariz hundida en el agua.

Se quedó un poco más de tiempo desde que sus dedos se arrugaron.

Cuando terminó, envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla seca y también su cabello. Se cepilló los dientes con movimientos mecánicos y luego se esparció cremas diferentes por cada centímetro de su cuerpo (para el rostro, el cuerpo en general, las manos y los pies). Su cabello lo secó haciendo movimientos circulares con las manos y luego sacudiendo los mechones para sacar la mayor cantidad de agua, intentó mantener el secador lo más lejos que pudo de su cabeza para no quemar de más las puntas ya de por sí partidas y quemadas (pronto tendría que hacer un arreglo a eso, quizás ese fin de semana le dijera a su madre si podía llevarla a la peluquería). Se volvió a mirar al espejo pero al final, antes de deprimirse por su aspecto físico, decidió salir y caminar rápida como un ratón a su habitación.

Vistió su pijama celeste con dibujos de nubes de lluvia y estaba a punto de llevar las toallas de vuelta cuando los golpes en la puerta le hicieron desviar su atención.

—Ya termine —anunció en tono alto para que su madre pudiera escucharla a través de la madera.

La puerta se abrió y Yachi, caminando curiosa hacia ella, se dio cuenta que tenía el teléfono fijo en la mano izquierda. Se lanzaron miradas significadas; ella sin saber qué pensar y su madre con un claro brillo travieso en sus ojos, era la mirada de cualquier madre que tenía pensamientos hipotéticos sobre su hija y éstos se habían vuelto realidad frente a sus narices.

—Hitoka, un chico te busca al teléfono —anunció la mujer mayor, saboreando esas palabras en su boca y disfrutando soltando cada silaba. En los dieciséis años que tenía a su hija, había esperado ansiosa ese momento. De hecho ya había estado perdiendo la esperanza y comenzaba a creer que tendría que aguardar hasta la universidad, pero no, ahí estaba la prueba y ella no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para hacer lo que toda madre _tenía _como obligación—. Se escuchaba muy ansioso por hablar contigo.

Hitoka intentó sonreír pero no pudo evitar recordar los muchos shojos que había leído. Era un poco vergonzoso que le dijeran con ese tono de voz que la buscaban al teléfono.

Recogió el aparato con manos temblorosas y murmuró:

—Gracias…

Su madre se sintió dichosa.

**.YH.**

—H-Hola.

Aquel susurro que salió de su boca de manera tan insegura fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse.

—Qué tal, Yachi —contestó la voz de Hinata del otro lado de la línea y a pesar de que siempre se dice que a través de cosas como esas, incluyendo grabaciones, el tono de voz cambia, ella pudo perfectamente reconocer la voz de la persona que le gusta. Donde él se encontraba estaba casi silencioso, excepto por algunos murmullos de fondo que le hacían preguntarse qué estaba haciendo o dónde se encontraba. Si no se equivocaba él vivía fuera—. Hm, e-espero no estar molestando. ¡Sí tenías que hacer algo, o digo, si estabas haciendo algo...!

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder y tan rápido como lo dijo se mordió el labio, regañándose a sí misma. Se sentó en su cama y luego se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando el techo de la habitación—Digo, no estaba haciendo nada. Es que… ya he terminado todo.

—Ah, qué alivio.

Por atrás se escuchó un chillón "Nii-san, ¿con quién hablas tanto?", y Hinata le respondió en un murmullo tan rápido que no alcanzó a captar todo el mensaje. Ahí se acordó que él tenía a su hermana pequeña. No estaba muy segura, pero en su caso tenían un teléfono fijo inalámbrico y comenzó a preguntarse si Hinata tenía uno diferente. Si era así entonces cabía una gran posibilidad de que estuviera en un lugar donde no pudiera hablar en privado, como el pasillo o salón.

Por alguna razón pensar en eso le hizo sentir una mezcla de sensaciones. Mayoritariamente se encontraba emocionada por el llamado. Era la primera vez que una persona diferente a clases, además de que siempre eran chicas, la llamaban. Si alguien, fuera de eso, quería comunicarse con ella simplemente utilizaban el celular.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué Hinata había optado por llamarla a casa?

—¿Segura que no estabas haciendo nada? —volvió a preguntar Hinata y Yachi no pudo evitar sonreír. Él comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera formular nuevamente su respuesta—: Bueno, la verdad es que me ha costado mucho marcar tu número. Esta es como la sexta vez —confesó y pudo distinguir un ligero tono de vergüenza en sus palabras. Yachi abrió los ojos, sorprendida y se imaginó nuevamente un shojo. Se preguntaba cómo el mangaka habría dibujado la escena, quizás con flores alrededor o no, con los sonidos que hacía el corazón al latir. ¿Cómo se vería Hinata? ¿Estaría también sintiendo su pecho comprimido y con las mejillas acaloradas? ¿Se encontraría de pie junto al teléfono o sentado en el suelo? ¿Su espalda estaría apoyada en la pared?—. Casi todas las veces no pude evitar borrarlo porque pensé que era muy tarde —Hinata soltó una ligera risa—, pero bueno, te he llamado. Es genial hablar por teléfono, ¡digo! Aunque nos hayamos visto esta tarde… p-pero quería hablar más contigo, en privado y eso, ¡parecía divertido!

Comenzó a lanzar muchas excusas sobre sus acciones. La una aplastando a la otra mientras salía de su boca. Yachi sonrió con ternura sintiéndose tranquila porque no era la única nerviosa. Cuando veía la forma de comportarse que tenía Hinata no podía evitar tener un alivio porque le hacía parecer que sus acciones eran similares.

—Sí, es divertido, pero… ¿por qué no me has llamado al celular? —inquirió la duda que le había estado molestando durante un tiempo.

Esta vez Hinata tardó en responder:

—Quería que fuera especial —fue lo único que dijo y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

Yachi, sin saber responder a tal confesión sincera, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dentro de sí misma comenzó a gritar de los nervios.

Del lado de Hinata se escuchó un "Nii-san, ¡tu cara esta roja!". Yachi no pudo evitar reírse al oír eso y luego hubo un montón de palabras nerviosas por parte de Hinata. Distinguió la voz de una mujer diciendo "Natsu, no molestes a tu hermano mientras habla por teléfono con su novia" y la suave voz de la menor comenzó a hacerse más alta mientras canturreaba acerca de la supuesta novia de su hermano mayor.

Hitoka se dio vuelta sobre su estómago y aplastó el rostro contra la almohada. Estaba tan roja que creía que moriría por un sobre calentamiento corporal. No estaba seguro si eso podía pasar, pero debía ser parecido a tener fiebre. Había gente que moría de fiebre, ¿no? Estaba segura de haber leído algo parecido en un libro de historia.

Quizás podría morir de amor. Ahora comprendía por qué existía esa expresión. Era más romántico que decir que murió de fiebre causada por una vergüenza mayor.

* * *

**NA: **

Esto iba a ser semanal, pero pruebas y vida social no va bien junto. Hoy he tenido prueba de estadística y para mañana debo leer la Constitución. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Gracias a **Swei****, Japiera** y **yamamotoVG **por comentar.

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


	5. V: Cuando se enteran

**Disclaimer: **HQ! no me pertenece, son de Furudate-sensei. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Simplemente Yachi.**

**V:** Cuando se enteran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el día se encontraba soleado y a pesar de ser tan temprano se podía sentir el calor en el aire. Por alguna razón pensó en la primavera. Llevaba su mochila sujeta en uno de sus brazos y mientras caminaba se abría paso entre el gentío de gente que se acumulaba en la entrada del instituto. Siendo tan pequeña pasar entre la gente podía ser una ventaja o desventaja, pero cierto era que desde el momento en que se había hecho manager del equipo las cosas salían más fáciles para ella (cuando estaba en problemas siempre un miembro del equipo estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, e incluso una vez se encontró en la calle con un integrante de Aobajōsai quien fue tan amable para detenerse en su camino y ayudarla a buscar algo que se le había caído en la calle), aunque también podía ser vergonzoso, después de todo que alguien la ayudara sólo enfatizaba más su naturaleza torpe.

Caminó hasta entrar al edificio y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de su salón.

Desde la noche anterior hasta ese momento la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ser quitada y es que cada vez que intentaba con una sacudida de cabeza volver a una expresión seria o impasible simplemente recordaba algo relacionado con Hinata y no podía evitar que sus labios se movieran por cuenta propia. El pecho le apretaba. Hoy nuevamente podría verlo, quizás no en la mañana o durante las horas de clase ya que iban a salones separados y muy pocas veces se topaban por los pasillos, pero en la tarde se verían sí o sí, y eso ya hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco por todas las emociones reunidas dentro. Ah, además estaba el almuerzo, se preguntaba si hoy almorzarían juntos de nuevo aunque lo dudaba porque si no se equivocaba Shoyo iba a practicar hoy en ese horario también con Kageyama.

«No puedo esperar a ver a Hinata en la tarde», comenzó a pensar mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para poder tapar ligeramente la sonrisa de tonta que tenía. De vez en cuando miraba hacia los lados pensando que los demás sabían qué le estaba pasando y el sólo imaginarlo le era suficiente vergüenza para que sus mejillas se calentaran.

«Quiero verlo ahora, pero no, no puedo. Sí voy a su salón a esta hora sólo lograré molestarlo o desconcentrarlo, ¡debo aguantar y esperar hasta el entrenamiento!», siguió pensando mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Su bolso pesaba esa mañana por la sorpresa que tenía preparada.

**.YH.**

A la hora del almuerzo se quedó dentro de su salón mientras sacaba su caja de bento del bolso. Momentos antes de comenzar a comer se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado traer una bebida o un té así que, resignada, guardó las cosas y sacó su monedero para salir lo más rápido de la sala (sin chocar con nadie) y comenzó a dar vueltas en dirección a la cafetería. Tenía unos cuarenta minutos más otro poco de tiempo para poder comprar, volver y comer tranquila, y es que ella normalmente era de lento comer. Sí la fila para comprar era muy larga pues no tendría más opción que dirigirse a una de las máquinas que había por el lugar y conseguir algo ahí, aunque no le apetecía mucho pero peor era nada.

Iba bajando por la escalera todavía dubitativa acerca de dirigirse a la cafetería o ir directamente a una máquina cuando casi chocó con alguien. El intentar inútil de esquivar a la persona hizo que tropezara con sus propios pies pero antes de caer los pocos escalones que quedaban una mano pequeña y áspera la detuvo de manera firme, quizás por la adrenalina no pensó que el agarre dolía también. Se quedó estática, intentando controlar el susto que se había dado y se enderezó para voltear a ver a su salvador. No pudo evitar una sonrisa más jovial y de medio bochorno, porque a pesar de todo acostumbrarse a tales presencias era un reto personal, cuando se encontró con el rostro conocido frente a ella.

—¡Nishinoya-sempai! —exclamó en saludo y sorpresa por encontrarlo justo en ese momento. La verdad es que pocas veces veía a los demás miembros del equipo de Karasuno en horario normal, así que siempre era grato verlos en los horarios fuera del gimnasio. El chico le sonrió con ánimo y dio un paso hacia atrás para darle más espacio personal. No se había dado cuenta que se tardó un poco más de tiempo en soltarle.

—Yachi-chan, ¡n-no me digas "sempai"! —entonces el mayor comenzó a reír con nerviosismo sin poder ocultar la emoción que le daba que se le llamaran de esa manera. Los honoríficos no habían perdido el poder de causarle un ataque a pesar de encontrarse en tercer año y que todos en el establecimiento, excepto sus propios compañeros, lo llamaran de esa manera.

Hitoka hizo una reverencia rápida, ligeramente nerviosa por su torpeza e intentando espabilarse.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Nishinoya-sempai —musitó con un titubeo todavía haciendo su torpe reverencia. A su alrededor otros alumnos pasaban, les lanzaban miradas, susurraban y luego seguían su camino, aunque algunos, seguramente, reconocían a Noya como el chico que causaba tantos problemas en la escuela de vez en cuando o también por ser el genio libero de su equipo de vóley renacido. Intentó no pensar en la escena que estaban causando.

—¡Nada, nada! No tienes que ser tan formal y agradecer tanto. Tranquila —volvió a musitar con nerviosismo. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban de conocidos Yuu no podía evitar los ligeros tartamudeos a la hora de hablar con ella, pues era demasiado adorable para cualquier persona. Desde que Kiyoko-san se había graduado (lo cual le dolió en el fondo de su corazón), Yachi era su única manager. Todavía seguía la tradición de que con ayuda de Ryu debían protegerla de miembros de equipo diferentes sí es que pensaban robársela y alejarla de ellos.

Hitoka se enderezó mientras se encogía en su lugar. Noya-sempai era centímetros más alto que ella, muy poco, comparándolo con el resto del equipo debía ser la persona que menos le intimidara pero con su actitud era todo lo contrario. Era demasiado hiperactivo y gritón como para no sentirse intimidada en su presencia. El que hubiera pasado a tercer año no lo había cambiado mucho, quizás la gran diferencia en él es que cuando hubo terminado el año se hizo una pequeña expansión en el lóbulo derecho y llegó a la escuela con eso. Fuera de ello nada más.

—Y, ¿a dónde ibas? —preguntó el líbero mientras guardaba las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hablaba fuerte pero no tanto como cuando se hallaba en el gimnasio o con Tanaka-san, sino que daba la impresión que su naturaleza era el hablar de esa forma. Su voz era lo suficientemente potente como para que otras personas giraran el cuello un poco para echarles miradas—Porque parecías muy distraída, además de apurada.

—¡Ah! Iba a… comprar una bebida —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Te acompaño! Así cuido de que no vayas a caer por las escaleras otra vez, ¡no puedo dejar que la manager del equipo tenga un accidente! —exclamó al tiempo que sonreía lo suficiente para mostrar la mayoría de su dentadura y dientes pequeños. Hitoka, como no podía decir que no y también agradecía la compañía (aunque en su interior siempre le ponía nerviosa caminar junto a un chico, quien fuese), asintió al tiempo que murmuraba un agradecimiento y juntos comenzaron a bajar los escalones. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que chocaron pero tenía la esperanza de que aun quedara lo suficiente—¡Es raro encontrarte en horario de clase! Normalmente nunca nos vemos, además de estar en pisos diferentes no ayuda.

—S-Sí, es raro… Ah, Nishinoya-sempai, ¿qué hacías en el piso? Creí que siempre te quedabas en el de tercero —murmuró no muy segura de sí misma mientras ignoraba el hecho de que caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, además de que como hacía calor ella utilizaba manga corta y Yuu tenía las suyas arremangadas, de vez en cuando sus brazos se rozaban.

Noya volteó a mirarla mientras achicaba los ojos, procesando las palabras. Súbitamente chasqueó los dedos y soltó un alto "Ah", que le hizo pegar un brinco en su lugar mientras lo miraba. Él se desordenó el pelo, otra vez, pero no dejó de caminar así que no tuvo más opción que seguirlo mientras esperaba que contestara su pregunta.

—¡Cierto! Yo había subido por algo… —en su lugar soltó una carcajada y entonces carraspeó, para luego explicar—: Es que habíamos visto con Ryu que Hinata andaba muy raro estos días, ¡así que como buen sempai que soy quería ir a hablar con él! ¡Una charla de hombre a hombre! Porque hay cosas que sólo los hombres pueden hablar, conversar entre ellos. Pero luego chocamos en las escaleras y me distraje —terminó la historia mientras se encogía de hombros—. Supongo que tendré que hablar con él antes de practicar, quizás qué es lo que le pasa-

—¡Ah!

—¿Yachi-chan? —Noya le miró con confusión ante semejante grito y simplemente alzó una ceja al darse cuenta que había sonrojado.

Hitoka, intentando salvar la situación, negó con la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa. No es que quisiera actuar de esa manera tan extraña pero no podía evitarlo al pensar en Hinata actuando extraño y que probablemente era su culpa, ¡dios! ¿Era malo? ¿Debía disculparse con su sempai? Lo último que deseaba era ser un estorbo para alguno de los miembros del club y no podía evitar pensar Hinata podía no estar dando el cien por ciento de sus facultades en las prácticas sólo por su culpa.

Parpadeó para calmarse y cuando enfocó la mirada se dio cuenta que Nishinoya todavía le miraba, concentrado. Era la clase de mirada que daba la impresión podía ver a través de tu alma para sacar todos tus secretos. No podía evitar pensar que era la misma que había recibido de él y Tanaka-sempai la primera vez que puso un pie en el gimnasio, del mismo modo recordaba que había estado muy nerviosa.

Él iba a decir algo pero por suerte se desconcentró cinco segundos con un compañero de curso que pasó saludándolo, y Noya que era tan efusivo correspondió el saludo alzando su voz sobre el volumen del bullicio general. Tuvieron una corta conversación de nada, en la cual lo máximo que intercambiaron fue comentarios respecto a un videojuego y una serie que estaban dando en televisión, luego de eso el sujeto se fue.

De vuelto a eso Yuu, todavía sonriente, la miró.

—Entonces… ¿qué estábamos haciendo? —se le había olvidado qué iba a decir antes de la interrupción así que frunció las cejas mientras pensaba. Chasqueó la lengua—No puedo acordarme. Bueno, seguramente no era muy importante porque si no me acordaría.

—Claro-

—¡Pero íbamos a comprar algo! ¡Vamos!

Yachi quería recordarle que él había ido inicialmente a su pasillo para hablar con Hinata, e iba hacerlo cuando de pronto, hablando del Rey de Roma, una voz los detuvo.

Yuu, al reconocerlo, fue el primero que sonrió mostrando toda la dentadura mientras trotaba al encuentro de su kohai. Chocaron las palmas de las manos en un saludo efusivo para luego intercambiar unas cuantas palabras rápidas. Yachi, al verlos, estaba completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de Yamaguchi respecto a que esos dos se comportaban más como hermano mayor-hermano menor. Cosa graciosa porque Hinata tenía una hermana pero Nishinoya, según lo entendido, era hijo único.

—¿A dónde ibas, sempai?

—De hecho te estaba buscando pero luego me desvíe del camino para llevar a Yachi-chan a comprar algo.

—¿Yachi? —entonces Hinata miró sobre el hombro de Noya e hizo una expresión extraña, histérica, que pasó primero de sorpresa para luego terminar como en una forma de disculpa. Dio un salto en su lugar y soltó uno de sus gritos de cuervo—¡Y-Yachi! Lo siento, ¡no te había visto! ¿Cómo estás? _Eeeeh, _justo te iba ir a buscar para que pudiéramos almorzar juntos —sus palabras salieran rápidas una tras otra mientras se volvía un enredo en sí mismo; su rostro se tiñó de un ligero carmesí y sus ojos viajaban de un lugar a otro, sus manos se movían también sin detenerse en ningún lugar.

Hitoka se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmarse, pero el sólo pensar en almorzar juntos era suficiente para hacer que le diera una casi taquicardia.

Lo peor es que estaban en medio del pasillo donde todos los veían. Hitoka no podía evitar pensar que quizás había bastantes ojos curiosos observando la escena salida de un shojo que estaban montando. Aunque, bueno, la verdad en un shojo los personajes principales nunca estaban tan nerviosos y las cosas salían a la perfección siempre. Si ese fuera un shojo ella sería la protagonista femenina más torpe de la historia.

Pensar en eso era casi, casi gracioso.

—¿Almuerzan juntos? Y eso por qué —la voz de Nishinoya fue la que la sacó de su ensoñación y es que estaba tan concentrada en su propia mente que se le olvidó que el mayor se encontraba a menos de dos pasos de ambos. Hinata lo miró con más pánico que antes y el rojo volvió a invadirlo. Yuu tenía una de sus manos apoyada en su cadera y ladeaba la cabeza en ligera curiosidad. A pesar de ser tan pequeño y un poco más alto que Yachi realmente imponía con la sola presencia. No sabía cómo o por qué pero lo hacía. Su pregunta no fue hostil, simplemente curiosidad y es que parecía que Noya siempre quería saberlo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas que le rodeaban.

—B-Bueno, pues teníamos, ah… —Yachi intentó buscar una excusa pero no encontró porque daba un poco de vergüenza pensar en eso.

Hinata, siempre nervioso y con dificultad para pensar bien las cosas, se le ocurrió otra cosa y la consciencia no funcionó bien:

—¡Sí, almorzamos juntos! D-Digo, es que Yachi cocina muy bien y… s-siempre me ofrece almuerzo, ¡ah! Pero no lo acepto sólo por eso sino porque realmente ella cocina muy bien y su comida me da energía para las prácticas, y-

—Un momento, espera, aguántate. ¡¿Acaso ustedes están saliendo?!

A Yachi casi le da algo al escuchar esa pregunta.

Se mareó en su lugar mientras su mente daba muchas vueltas y su corazón se apretaba por los nervios. Podía escuchar los latidos retumbando en sus oídos y no pudo pasar por alto la mirada desconcertada, más bien sorprendida de su sempai, que saltaba del uno al otro una y otra vez. Les apuntó como si estuviera uniendo cabos sueltos (¿cuáles? No tenía idea) y abrió la boca en una expresión más bien confundida. Antes de que Yachi pudiera aclarar cualquier cosa, porque… ¡Almorzar juntos no significaba que oficialmente estuvieran saliendo! Aunque eso fuera lo que ella más quería y sólo pensar en ser novia de Hinata le diera tanto una sensación de vergüenza como de felicidad en ningún momento habían dicho que oficialmente eran algo, ¿cierto?

¡¿Cierto?!

—¡Shoyo! ¡No me digas que están saliendo! ¡Estás saliendo con nuestra adorable manager! ¡Eres un traidor, Shoyo!

—P-Pero es que, ¡ah!

—Venga, responde como un hombre, ¿están saliendo o no? —para ese momento el impulsivo de Nishinoya Yuu ya estaba sacudiendo a su kohai por los hombros con una fuerza increíble. Y es que no es que le gustara ser violento, simplemente había muchas cosas que le sacaban de quicio o le hacían perder la paciencia, entre ellas estaba la lentitud o los tartamudeos excesivos, otra es que sus preguntas directas no fueran respondidas de la misma manera y se dieran vuelta en lo mismo—¡Shoyo, responde!

—P-pues, ¡si, estamos saliendo! Estamos saliendo, ¿no, Yachi? —respondió de pronto mientras le lanzaba una mirada que no supo descifrar del todo.

Yachi sentía que se había perdido todo un capítulo de su propia vida.

Tanto su corazón y su mente no pudieron aguantar más eso. Los latidos empezaron a retumbar tan fuerte que se mareó todavía más e incluso su respiración se dificultó. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Recordó la cita que tuvo con Hinata, el momento en que se confesó, cuando él aceptó salir con ella (en su mente simplemente había sido en una cita) y también la llamada telefónica que habían compartido e incluso las palabras de su madre. No podía evitar pensar también en los momentos cuando él se ponía tan nervioso que no sabía cómo actuar pero terminaba siendo tierno y amable, considerado como siempre. Pensó en la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro siempre.

Por alguna razón su mente le jugó una mala broma mientras ponía una imagen mental de Hinata presentándola al mundo como "su novia", y…

Un cable dentro de sí misma se quemó. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**NA: **No hagamos comentarios respecto a la tardanza, soy una vergüenza, ¡pero! Ahora que estoy más organizada para mis cosas [porque se me juntan muchos proyectos] debo decir que está historia la tengo en categoría de "muy importante". ¡Una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer y comentar! Sois amor. Desde este capítulo estaré respondiendo reviews.


	6. VI: Mamá Yachi

**Disclaimer: **HQ! no me pertenece, son de Furudate-sensei. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Simplemente Yachi.**

**VI**: Mamá Yachi.

* * *

Cierto era que a su edad nunca había perdido la conciencia, a pesar de la creencia general, era común que terminara tan nerviosa que le dieran ganas de morderse las uñas pero jamás hasta el punto de caer al suelo, ni si quiera cuando tuvo que salir en la obra de teatro de su escuela como la aldeana dos; y en ese caso no tenía que decir ni una sola línea, pero sí pararse frente a mucha gente con cámaras. En su estancia como mánager en una ocasión le llegó un pelotazo lo bastante fuerte como para dejarla casi lloriqueando en el suelo (en ese momento todo el equipo entró en pánico), pero tampoco se desmayó.

Por esa razón cuando abrió los ojos y vio un techo blanco, aburrido, no supo dónde estaba o qué debería pensar. Tuvo que concentrarse un momento y reparó que estaba acostada en una cama, después pudo reconocer el bullicio de conversaciones y gritos afuera, que seguramente era de los otros equipos deportivos haciendo ánimo para entrenar.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo?», pensó.

Pero la confusión no le duró mucho tiempo porque rápidamente recordó qué había ocurrido y se sentó en la cama incómoda de la enfermería. ¡Claro! Estaba hablando con Nishinoya-sempai cuando iban por el pasillo y Hinata había llegado… entonces, entonces… simplemente unas palabras fueron soltadas y su pecho pareció explotar, así de simple. Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía ligeramente ridícula pero también le dolía la parte de atrás de la cabeza (donde seguramente se había golpeado), ¡también qué vergüenza! Se había desmayado frente a todos, ¡eso no podía ser! ¡Les causó problemas a los demás! De sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago de una manera que no podía evitar.

—¡Yachi!

Entonces cuando giró la cabeza la razón de aquel safari de emociones dentro apareció. Una cabeza naranja despeinada apareció con rapidez en su campo de visión y no pudo evitar el rojo de sus mejillas al notarlo tan cerca de su propia cara. No sabía cómo había llegado tan rápido desde la puerta de la habitación (la cual en poco atravesó) para quedar a su lado, pero bueno, lo había visto muchas veces en partidos y sabía que Hinata era una cosa de otro mundo; no porque estuviera enamorada esas palabras salían, ¡simplemente era la verdad!

—¡Yachi! ¡¿E-Estás bien?! L-Lo siento mucho, ¡t-te caíste y no supe qué hacer! —comenzó a soltar palabra tras palabra, como si no existiera un momento para respirar entre cada cosa. Hitoka se sintió mareada al instante y la cabeza le dio más vueltas. De pronto se encontró con que Hinata se inclinaba frente a ella, bajando la cabeza como si de pronto se interesara en verse los zapatos—¡Realmente lo lamento mucho!

—¡No! No es tu culpa, Hinata… —murmuró lo mejor que pudo mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

—¡Realmente lo siento!

—Está bien, ¡fui yo! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada —siguió intentando tranquilizarlo y fue extraño, pero tratando de hacer eso se calmó a sí misma. Sentada en la cama no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al darse cuenta de lo preocupado que podía ser Hinata. Así lo había conocido y parecía que a pesar de todo, las cosas no cambian. Apretó un poco los puños mientras se removía en su lugar, como si pensara en levantarse.

Hinata, al parecer que era más listo de lo que parecía para ciertas cosas, vio sus intenciones y al instante estaba nuevamente saltando en su lugar.

—Todavía no puedes levantarte, ¡eso dijo la enfermera! Porque algo de una contusión… la cabeza, y eso —se enredó a sí mismo al final y de pronto se hallaba murmurando materia de biología que en alguna ocasión habían estudiado juntos.

—¿Contusión?

—Porque te caíste, o algo así explicó la enfermera.

—Oh… —intentó recordar algo, lo que fuera, pero lo único que lograba con eso es sentir más vergüenza hacia sí misma aunque, de pronto, una duda surgió en su mente y se encontró mirando a Hinata de soslayo, dudosa si decir en voz alta lo que quería o no. Podía ser muy vergonzoso, pero realmente necesitaba saber algo.

Nuevamente, Hinata leyó sus pensamientos:

—Nishinoya-sempai te cargó hasta acá —anunció con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros y luego se rascaba la mejilla. Hitoka sintió sus mejillas enrojecer porque no podía imaginarse a Noya-sempai cargándola desde el pasillo hasta la enfermería, bueno, la verdad es que sí podía y ahí recaía la razón por la cual era tan vergonzoso; lo veía muy capaz de haber ido corriendo de ser necesario. Se cubrió las mejillas intentando reducir la temperatura con sus manos frías. Hinata, cuando la miró, se veía medio avergonzado—. Lo hubiera hecho yo pero él reaccionó más rápido, ¡realmente lo siento! Para cuando estaba dándome cuenta de qué había pasado él ya estaba medio pasillo lejos, ¡Nishinoya-sempai realmente es genial! Reacciona _supeeeer _rápido-

—Ajá —asintió con una sonrisa media sosa.

«Para mí tú eres más genial», no pudo evitar pensar y no fue con malicia, simplemente fue la verdad suya. Nishinoya-sempai (y todo Karasuno en sí) eran fabulosos, en su vida había visto personas que se movieran de la manera en que ellos lo hacían y con una fuerza de voluntad tan férrea. En muchos sentidos eran cuervos; intimidantes, poderosos y que nada los detiene, siempre en evolución. Pero aun así a sus ojos Hinata siempre había sido el más deslumbrante; una luz entre muchas otras, la que brillaba con más fuerza y parpadeaba como si dijera varias veces; "Mírenme, aquí estoy". Hitoka, de vez en cuando, tenía que obligarse a desviar la mirada en los partidos cuando él saltaba tan alto, dando la impresión de que fuera a echar a volar en cualquier instante.

Hinata Shoyo brillaba tanto que a veces sentía que observaba el mismo sol, que se iba a quemar, que no podía mirarlo de frente durante mucho tiempo porque se deslumbraba.

Era un brillo hermoso.

—Así que entonces yo iba corriendo detrás como _buuium _y él iba como _guuuah, _¡entonces! Llegamos a la enfermería y te dejaron acá —Hinata terminaba de contar el relato al cual no había prestado mucha atención, pero terminó sonriendo como siempre lo hacía; sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus dientes pequeños medios chuecos a la vista. Tan cerca estaban que Hitoka no pudo evitar perderse en sus facciones pequeñas pero al mismo tiempo varonil. La metamorfosis de un niño a hombre en carne propia. Observaba su mandíbula formada, su nariz respingona pequeña, su piel blanca con ligeras marcas en la piel por culpa del sol (eran como pecas, pero no tan notorias como las de Yamaguchi) además que tenían un tono medio anaranjado de por sí, sus pestañas largas que a veces parecían desaparecer por ser tan clara y dejaban a la vista sus vivaces ojos castaños y sus labios finos, partidos y mordidos que para ella eran bonitos igual.

No se dio cuenta que Hinata había dejado de hablar y entonces se encontró con la sorpresa de que se habían estado mirando el uno al otro durante un tiempo indefinido.

La realidad le golpeó como un camión, pero tan nerviosa estaba que no se pudo ni mover. Fue como un animal que se encandilaba con las luces de un auto. Hinata, cuando observaba, lo hacía con intensidad como si intentara ver lo más profundo de tu alma. Hitoka, en muchas ocasiones, no había podido soportar esa presión y acabó desviando la mirada.

Shoyo separó los labios para decir algo, pero nuevamente la puerta se abrió y en ese momento quien entró no fue nadie más que Nishinoya y Tanaka-sempai, junto con la enfermera. Se separaron de un salto y Hinata casi se cae de la silla en la cual había estado sentado por el puro susto. Sus sempais eran ruidosos mientras entraban; hablaban de todo, preguntaban a grito si se encontraba bien y Tanaka molestó a Shoyo un largo rato logrando que su piel pasara de blanco a carmín.

—¿Ya te encuentras bien? —le preguntaba Yuu mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¡No puedo creer de la noticia que me he enterado, Hinata! ¡Y tú te lo tenías bien guardado!

—Ustedes dos, bajen el volumen. Esto es una enfermería, no un gimnasio.

—¡Cuando vi que te caías lo único que pude hacer fue agarrarte, pero no pude evitar el golpe! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Tanaka-sempai, ¡n-no es lo que…!

—¡Hinata, en este momento quiero golpearte!

La enfermera perdió la paciencia rápido y de pronto se encontraba echando ella misma a sus sempais, quienes se quejaron al principio pero después no tuvieron más opción que salir de la habitación. Ellos simplemente observaron a la mujer mientras le explicaba con rapidez que se había dado un golpe fuerte y que lo mejor sería que descansara el resto del día. Le hizo unas rápidas preguntas respecto a qué clases tenía en la tarde y ella respondió que educación física y artes. La enfermera asintió, caminó de aquí para allá buscando papeles y le hizo unas cuantas pregunta más. En tanto Shoyo se quedó pegado en la silla, meciendo los pies como un niño y mirando las manos de Yachi, que eran tan blancas y pequeñas.

Al final la mujer le dijo que tenía permiso para retirarse a su casa, que era lo mejor que podía hacer porque después de todo no perdería clases muy importantes. Le hizo un pase y prometió que hablaría con sus profesores para disculpar su ausencia. Pero al final musitó, preocupada, que no era buena idea que anduviera dando vueltas por la calle porque le podía pasar algo; quizás se mareaba o moría, ya daba igual.

El problema no duró mucho porque Hinata rápidamente alzaba la mano en su lugar, como si realmente se encontrará en clases y dijo:

—¡Yo puedo llevarla a casa!

**.YH.**

El camino hacia su edificio lo habían recorrido varias veces y Hinata sabía perfectamente cómo llegar porque en diferentes ocasiones fue para poder estudiar con ella, y a pesar de que no eran ni si quiera las tres de la tarde la atmósfera a su alrededor se sentía tan pesada como una cita (¡qué vergüenza!) a las diez de la noche. Además, en esa ocasión, Hinata había insistido en que entrelazara su brazo con el propio para que, en caso de, pudiera mantener el equilibrio y, por insistencia de seguramente caballerosidad, cargaba también su mochila. Yachi, mientras observaba el suelo y caminaban muy lento por si se mareaba, levantar la mirada de vez en cuando y darse cuenta que varias personas los observaban también y les sonreían.

Quizás qué escena daban caminando de esa manera y con Hinata cargando una mochila con estrellas coloridas.

No es que Hinata fuera alto pero había crecido medio centímetro y a su lado siempre se sentía como si fuera, bueno, alto.

«Guah, mi corazón no deja de latir. Cálmate, cálmate», se mentalizó mientras ignoraba el hecho de que podía sentir la piel de Hinata contra la suya y su calor corporal. A pesar de que igual hacía calor y él no se quejaba para nada.

Llegaron a su edificio en menos tiempo del que esperaba y Hinata insistió en acompañarla a la puerta de su casa. Fue entonces, cuando estaban en el genkan, que Hitoka se dijo que él había sido muy amable y estaba a punto de ofrecerle un vaso con agua o algo para comer, cuando otros pasos la detuvieron. Se sintió medio congelar en su lugar.

Hinata miró detrás de ella y rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

—¡Buenas tardes, Yachi-san! —saludó con cortesía.

Hitoka tenía miedo de mirar sobre su hombro. No necesitaba verle la cara para saber que su madre tenía esa, _esa sonrisa. _Esa sonrisa que sólo las madres podían poner cuando se encontraban en esa situación con sus hijas. Ella, en cambio, posó una mano en su hombro como si le transmitiera un mensaje. Hitoka no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué de todas las veces que podía no estar en casa justamente aquel no fue ese día.

¿No debía estar trabajando? ¡¿Qué pasó con el trabajo?!

—Oh, Shoyo, que sorpresa tenerte por acá —saludó ella parándose a su lado. Hitoka se tensó en su lugar y contó motas de polvo. Ellos ya se conocían, sí, claro que sí. En ocasiones clandestinas en las cuales se cruzaban en caminos… pero… pero esa situación se sentía demasiado diferente para su gusto—, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿No estaban en clases? No me digas, ¿se escaparon?

—¡Para nada, mamá! —respondió Hitoka abochornada.

Shoyo se enderezó y rápidamente explicó la situación, para vergüenza de Hitoka. Ahí menos ganas tenía de verle la cara a su madre pero ella ya se estaba riendo porque lo encontró _graciosísimo. _Ella, en cambio, quería que un agujero se abriera en el suelo y se la tragara entera. Su madre preguntó por qué se había desmayado, para empezar y Hinata confesó que no tenía idea. Entonces dos miradas se posaron sobre ella y se sintió a morir.

—Eh… bueno, pues… el calor…

—¿En serio? —Shoyo se veía genuinamente sorprendido y preocupado.

—Sí, lo siento por las molestias.

—Ay, está hija mía —su madre seguía medio entretenida con la historia. Andaba en pantuflas y miró a Shoyo dando una sonrisa suya—Tienes que volver a la escuela, ¿cierto? Pero puedes comer algo acá y descansar aunque sea un poco. Es lo mínimo por cuidar tanto de mi hija. Ya sabes que estás en tu casa, Shoyo —le invitó con relajación y antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, agradeciendo, ya estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia el estudio donde seguramente estaría trabajando en algo.

—Pasa, Hinata.

—¡Con permiso! —Hinata se sacaba las zapatillas haciendo equilibrio en una pierna y luego la otra.

Hitoka, se dio media vuelta medio segundo para componerse. No es que esa fuera la primera vez que estaban juntos en su casa pero por alguna razón en ese momento se sentía muy diferente. Hinata seguía en lo suyo cuando su madre le llamó y tuvo que alcanzarla al final del pasillo. Ella todavía sonreía de una manera extraña y temió por su vida.

Mamá se veía entretenida.

—Tu novio es muy adorable, Hitoka. El club de vóley te ha hecho bastante bien, ah —comentó en voz suficientemente alta para ser escuchada en todo el departamento.

Creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo. Cuando iba volviendo sobre sus pasos se dio cuenta que Hinata caminaba como un robot y tenía hasta las orejas rojas.

* * *

**NA: **Ya he salido de clases, ¡hurra! [me aguante las lágrimas cuando salí. Ahora comprendo a los de tercero]. Espero poder estar escribiendo más de esto, fufu. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar y leer!


	7. VII: Arreglando malentendidos

**Disclaimer: **HQ! no me pertenece, son de Furudate-sensei. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**Simplemente Yachi.**

**VII: **Arreglando malentendidos.

* * *

Después del incidente del desmayo el equipo de Karasuno decidió que era saludable no mencionarlo, así que tras una mera pregunta de Yamaguchi (quien se había enterado porque Nishinoya le había contado a todo el mundo) acerca de cómo se sentía, el tema fue olvidado. El resto de la semana fue bien normalita para todos y Yachi se sentía agradecida de ese hecho; iba a clases, hablaba con sus compañeros en receso, hacía sus tareas, cumplía como manager y todo perfecto. El único problema desde ese entonces era Hinata Shoyo, quien parecía que con cada día que pasaba se colaba más en su cabeza y no quería salir. No habían tenido ninguna otra cita, tampoco almorzado juntos pero hablaban normal en el gimnasio y Yachi fingía que no notaba las miradas de soslayo que los demás podían dar.

Kageyama, que era bien listo para las cosas en las cuales no debería, fue el primero en mencionar el hecho. Las palabras iban dirigidas a Hinata pero Yachi que estaba ahí lanzando balones para que Kageyama pudiera armar, obviamente alcanzó a escucharlo:

—Oye, idiota, cuando estás saliendo con alguien… ¿No se supone que debes ser más amable? ¿Llevarle flores o algo por el estilo?

—¿AH? ¿Y a ti qué te da? ¿Eres mi consejero acaso? —Shoyo, como siempre, se ponía a la defensiva y no alcanzó a saltar en el momento que tenía así que se golpeó con la malla en la cara y durante unos segundos dio la impresión de un pez atrapado—¿E-Eres la doctora corazón? ¿Quieres pelear, maldito?

A Hitoka casi le da algo, un infarto por poco. Su sonrojo era tan evidente que fingió se le había caído algo al suelo que estaba muy desesperada buscando. De paso casi se le da vuelta el carro con las pelotas. No sabía si sentirse más impresionada por el hecho de Kageyama también hubiera escuchado el tema de _noviazgo _(y de paso que se le quedó guardado en el cerebro) o que abordara el tema con tanta naturalidad. Daba miedo su forma natural de ser tan directa.

—Yo digo —Kageyama estaba muy tranquilo y daba vueltas la pelota entre sus manos. Hacía un ruido de susurro por el constante roce entre su piel y la gastada goma.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡¿Acaso tú también ves ese dorama de la noche?! ¿El de la chica que niega sus sentimientos por el otro?

—¡¿Cómo crees?! ¿Quién ve esos programas?

—A Natsu le gustan —Hinata se encogió de hombros. Le daba un poco de pereza tener que explicar que tenían sólo una tele común en su casa y que por esa razón estaba obligado a ver los programas de Natsu, y ésta los suyos, pero la mayoría de las veces su hermana ganaba y terminaba cantando canciones Disney. El golpe en la cara ya no se notaba y las líneas rojas que le quedaron comenzaron a desaparecer—. Entonces, ¿quién te dijo eso?

—Mi abuela lo dice mucho. Dice que ya estoy en segundo año y que debería estar echándome una novia, que el tiempo se pasa volando y en menos de lo que crea estaré en tercero.

—No me imagino a alguien que pueda aguantarte, Kageyama.

—¿QUÉ?

Y así fue. Los dos se arremetieron en una pelea de forcejeo como cachorros de oso (o polluelos de cuervo, Yachi no estaba segura) y Hinata de nuevo se enredó con la malla por andar saltando en busca de escape. Hitoka intentó no pensar en el hecho de que sus charlas de hombres se volvían cada vez más normales para ella (y que había términos raros, rarísimos. En su vida creyó que escucharía a Kageyama Tobio explicarse con algo como _echarse una novia_), pero al final logró de un modo u otro que el tema no entrara a colación nuevamente, al menos en su presencia. Si hablaban cuando ella estaba no quería imaginarse cuando no.

El resto de la noche estuvo pensando por qué sacar ese tema de conversación justo ahí, de todas las cosas, y no encontró la respuesta.

Los hombres eran raros.

Al día siguiente, en uno de los primeros recesos, Hitoka se encontró con Yamaguchi y Tsukishima en el pasillo. Sus salones quedaban uno al lado del otro así que era normal verlos, además eran altos por lo cual se distinguían entre la multitud promedio del alumnado. Sin importar el tiempo que llevaran como amigos, compañeros o lo que fuera se seguía sintiendo intimidada cuando debía pararse a su lado. Los tres estaban apoyados en una de las ventanas del pasillo. Hitoka miraba hacia el patio, el resto de alumnos que andaban de aquí para allá y le pareció que la juventud era una cosa asombrosa.

—Así que al final el ensayo era un poco más complejo de lo que creía pero nada imposible. No lo sé —terminaba de relatar Yamaguchi mientras sonreía. Detrás de él Tsukishima se perdía entre las copas de los árboles y se veía todo misterioso con su semblante sereno, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada en su dirección.

Una cosa mala de hablar con ellos es que Hitoka, siendo tan baja, tenía que inclinar mucho el cuello. Lo bueno es que Yamaguchi era muy amable y le caía bien, además a veces se encorvaba para quedar un poco cerca de altura.

—A Yamaguchi le gusta mucho la literatura japonesa, ¿no? —comentó con una sonrisa mientras se apretaba el dobladillo de su falda.

—Soy bueno en ella, creo. ¡Tsukki es mucho mejor!

—A mí no me metas en tus problemas.

Tadashi sólo terminó riéndose. En eso de pronto comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo como si fuera el fin del mundo. Yachi aprovechó de mirar hacia afuera y descansar el cuello, pero no pudo observar mucho hasta que éste le estaba estirando algo y cuando lo miró bien se dio cuenta que era _fugashi. _Lo tomó entre agradecida y extrañada, porque lo viera como lo viera no era normal que algo así pasara, sacando un dulce del bolsillo de su pantalón cual mago en televisión. Los hombres realmente eran raros y adorables cuando querían.

—Me habías dicho que te gustaban —comentó con dulzura. Todo en Yamaguchi Tadashi era amabilidad y dulzura. A pesar de ser alto no intimidaba en lo más mínimo y era graciosa la manera en que encogía los hombros, o más bien parecía encogerse a sí mismo, para hablar con ella.

—Gracias —sonrió a sus buenas anchas.

Yachi intentó no pensar en el hecho de que alguna vez, en algún lugar, había escuchado que cuando llegó Yamaguchi tuvo lo que se decía un _crush _en ella durante un tiempo, y no es que él fuera mala persona ni nada, pero jamás podría haber correspondido sus sentimientos y era un poco triste. Yamaguchi nunca se le había confesado directamente, y ella actuaba lo más normal que podía. Así les iba bien, pero interiormente había momentos en que se sentía entre culpable y nerviosa.

—Yachi, ¿no has hablado con Hinata? —preguntó de pronto el moreno.

Nuevamente casi le da algo. Alzó una ceja curiosa y le miró, medio nerviosa, intentando mantener la compostura.

—¿Por qué?

—Nada, nada, creí que ya había hablado contigo, eso es todo.

A Hitoka eso le pareció rarísimo. Tsukishima, en cambio, no volteaba a mirarlos porque él sabía cómo era su amigo; Yamaguchi tenía esa clase de superpoder que sabía todo de _todos, _¿cómo lo hacía? No tenía respuesta, pero para el chico no había secretos.

**.YH.**

Se vino a enterar por qué Yamaguchi le había preguntado lo que le preguntó el sábado después de clases. Normalmente el club tenía práctica ese día también y aquel sábado no era la excepción, así que después de asistir a las clases de medio día cada quien del equipo se fue por lo suyo en dirección al gimnasio masculino. Yachi pensaba que tenía que hacer un montón de cosas; rellenar las botellas, buscar las toallas, traer los balones, mostrarle los apuntes de juegos anteriores con las anotaciones de cada uno al entrenador y hablar con Ennoshita, ahora capitán, para ver con quién sería el próximo partido de práctica. Y quizás porque iba tan pendiente de su cabeza que no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que chocaba con Hinata, quien como siempre corría para llegar al gimnasio, pero está vez tan detrás de Kageyama que gruñía y bufaba entre dientes.

Yachi habría caído directo al suelo sino fuera porque Hinata tenía buenos reflejos y alcanzó a sujetarla de la muñeca.

A veces se preguntaba si realmente era una persona tan sencilla de tirar al suelo.

—¡Yachi!

—¡Hinata! —se le contagiaba la alegría, o las ganas de gritar cuando estaba con él. Shoyo todavía no la soltaba y la estaba mirando intensamente mientras respiraba agitado. El sudor corría por su cara y es que aquella tarde hacía calor.

Él miró sobre su hombro, en dirección hacia el gimnasio, y pareció estar debatiéndose algo hasta que simplemente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla. Se enderezó en lo que era su altura, aunque no era mucha, la verdad, e intentó mantener una compostura seria. Hitoka no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no sabía si era por la carrera que seguramente había hecho, el calor o cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con eso. Al final se dio cuenta que el agarre en su mano se sentía demasiado real y le dio algo en el estómago.

No pudo seguir aguantando la mirada del chico y miró el suelo, el edificio, el cielo y una fila de hormigas.

—Ahora que te encuentro… —hablaba entre jadeos, pero le tomó unos cuantos segundos recomponerse mientras tomaba aire hinchando el pecho como un globo—Estuve pensando en lo que había hablado con Kageyama —intentó no pensar en qué era exactamente—, e incluso un montón de cosas más. Creo… —carraspeó y se tapó la boca. El rojo en su cara aumentó y Yachi supo que ella estaba peor—, creo que no he hecho las cosas bien. ¡Digo! ¡Tú sí que lo has hecho bien, pero yo no! Y es que asumí un montón de cosas que quizás no eran y… ¡y! Eh… Bueno, quería a-aclararlo, n-nosotros… —estaba más rojo y Yachi se preguntó cómo era eso posible. Su corazón iba tan rápido que parecía sufriría de una taquicardia—E-Estamos saliendo, ¿no? ¡Digo! Tipo… ese, de _ese _salir, ¿no? Como yo tu novio y tú-

Ahí la vergüenza le alcanzó y de pronto fue como si literalmente su cabeza explotara. Súbitamente le soltó la muñeca y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que la sostenía con tanta fuerza. Hinata cayó acuclillado en el suelo y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas. Con el sol golpeando desde arriba su pelo colorín se veía más cobre que de costumbre y el tono de su piel medio rosáceo por la vergüenza era más notorio, hasta sus orejas, que lograban perderse en medio de la maleza que tenía de pelo, estaban rojas. Hinata parecía hablar consigo mismo mientras temblaba en su lugar y tomaba aire. Hitoka tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos que iban mucho entre amor y ternura por ese chiquillo que ya no se ponía nervioso en partidos oficiales pero caía de esa manera al suelo cuando hablaba con ella.

Dudó qué podía hacer y se preguntó qué haría su madre. Luego dijo que ella seguramente la estaría regañando por ser cobarde y de pronto se estaba agachando a su lado. Un poco dubitativa al principio estiró su mano para apoyarla en la de él y entonces Hinata le miró. Pudo ver todavía más las pecas naranjas que hace unos días había descubierto en su rostro, eran tan pequeñas que se hacían invisibles. Le gustaron. Fue un nuevo descubrimiento que le pareció enternecedor.

Con su mano sobre la de él se dio las energías necesarias. Igual como cuando encaró a su madre por primera vez diciéndole que sería la manager de Karasuno, allá hace un año.

—Sí, Hinata, sí lo somos.

Oh, y sus palabras salieron sin ningún titubeo que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su avance.

Contrario a lo que pensaba que haría Hinata le miró sólo unos momentos atónitos, como si no creyera en lo que le decía y luego se echó a reír con ganas. Su risa atronó el lugar y le hizo sobresaltarse un minuto, para después calmarse y dejarse llevar por aquel tono que él tenía para reírse. Cuando reía los ojos de Hinata se achicaban y se formaban unas arrugas en los costados. Su nariz se hacía más pequeña y su boca se entreabría. En ese momento justamente se cubría la mitad del rostro con su mano libre, como si estuviera avergonzado de su reacción y Hitoka pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, era una respuesta nerviosa pero sin pensarlo más ella sonrió.

No pudo evitar pensar que Hinata Shoyo era hermoso, fantástico, espectacular. Realmente era una luz. Cuando reía parecía que alcanzaba todo.

Su risa cesó después de medio minuto y entonces le apretó la mano.

Cuando le miró le hizo más tranquilo, incluso podía pensar que se veía más animado que antes y el pensamiento de que algo importante estaba por ocurrir le cruzó la mente.

—Yachi, te tengo una propuesta —anunció sin dejar de sonreír.

Hitoka no supo qué la golpearía después, pero se había dicho que afrontaría todo.

* * *

**NA: **Esto lo subiría la próxima semana, pero ya tenía el capítulo listo y me dije: "¿Por qué no?", ¡una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer!


	8. VIII: Los Hinata

**Disclaimer: **HQ! no me pertenece, son de Furudate-sensei. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**VIII**:

Los Hinata

* * *

Según lo que había escuchado un montón de veces, sumado a las bromas ocasionales que se hacía como cuando Hinata llegaba tarde en la mañana (ocurría unas cuantas veces al año), él vivía no en Sendai sino en otra parte de Miyagi. Aunque podía utilizar un bus de acercamiento prefería pedalear su propia bici y así todas las mañanas se despertaba más temprano que cualquiera en todo el equipo para hacer un camino de media hora hacia Karasuno. Miyagi tendía a ser una prefectura media rural en comparación con las grandes ciudades pero aun así los del equipo la tomaban con él para molestarlo respecto a que, sin duda, Hinata era el más rural de todos ahí ya que vivía literalmente en el campo. Una de las bromas que causó furor en su momento fue para un entrenamiento de la mañana en que Hinata llegaba tarde, así que cuando Ennoshita-sempai, capitán responsable y estricto para sus cosas, preguntó dónde estaba Noya-sempai fue el primero en exclamar:

—¡Se le paró la vaca!

Y todos se rieron tanto que perdieron cinco minutos de entrenamiento. Desde ese momento hubo tantas bromas relacionadas con que Hinata debía convivir con vacas y caballos cerca de su casa que así quedó predispuesto que él era el pequeño campesino de su equipo, pero así lo querían. Shoyo se encogió de hombros.

Ese domingo libre Hitoka se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana en uno de los buses de acercamiento que se dirigían a _Yukigaoka, _a su lado iba Shoyo y le estaba contando una historia de antaño en que cuando era niño se perdió tomando el bus equivocado, terminando en otra parte de Miyagi. El transporte se encontraba ligeramente vacío, no mucha gente tomaba en Sendai pero mientras más paradas hacía más gente subía por el camino. Hitoka entendió al instante por qué Hinata prefería ir en bicicleta a la escuela que tomar el bus; sin duda era más rápido lo primero, pero también le parecía increíble que sacrificara horas primordiales de sueño. En silencio agradecía que Hinata tuviera el detalle de ir a buscarla porque si fuera sola sin duda se habría perdido e incluso pudo haber tomado un bus equivocado como el mini-Shoyo. Él había tomado dos veces el bus y eso para ella significaba tanto que al principio se había puesto nerviosa, pero luego se le pasó. Shoyo habló unos cuantos minutos con su madre en su casa explicándole qué iban a hacer en el día y ella lo comprendió, sin poner mayor contratiempo, excepto que no pudo evitar hacer un temido comentario:

—Bien, sé que los dos son responsables así que no tengo temor a un embarazo prematuro —bromeó con su sonrisa bañada en labial carmesí.

Tanto las mejillas de Hinata como de Hitoka estallaron como un volcán. Cuando se despidieron y quedaron solos les tomó unos momentos volver a la normalidad.

«Si mamá se enterara que ni si quiera nos hemos besado cambiaría de parecer», pensó en el camino a la parada de bus.

—La escuela de Natsu queda cerca de casa, lo cual es bastante bueno porque así mamá está tranquila. Antes, cuando iba a la primaria allí solía ir a dejarla e ir a buscarla pero ahora no puedo porque llego muy tarde y salgo demasiado temprano. Natsu está durmiendo a esa hora —seguía contando Hinata muy animado. De vez en cuando el bus saltaba con los hoyos del camino y por ende ambos se movían en sus asientos. Él se veía muy acostumbrado pero a Hitoka la dañaba la falta de costumbre así que debía aferrarse a los asientos delanteros—. ¡Ahora nos vemos más los fines de semana!

—Eres un buen hermano mayor —comentó ella con una sonrisa—, yo soy hija única así que no sé cómo será tener hermano. Siempre me lo he preguntado. Parece divertido.

—¡Oh, lo es! Bueno, a veces, hay otras ocasiones en que Natsu se pone muy pesada —se río él mientras se sacudía el pelo.

Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que veía a Hinata con algo que no fuera el uniforme de la escuela o su ropa deportiva. Llevaba unos jeans azules, vans rojas y una sudadera de un tono borgoña con los codos estampados con parches de lo que parecía ser tela de camisa. Ella, en cambio, vestía una falda entablillada hasta la cintura color azul claro con una camiseta gris con mangas largas color blanco junto con zapatos a rayas que variaban entre líneas rojas y blancas junto con calcetas grises. Se había recogido el pelo como siempre salvo que esta vez su pasador de estrella era blanco, para combinar. Había pensado mucho sobre cuánto debía arreglarse, después de todo iba a conocer por primera vez a la familia de Hinata y quería causar una buena impresión, pero tampoco quería verse como si hubiera exagerado. En su mano llevaba un sweater negro con puntitos de colores por si después le daba frío.

Tomó aire mientras sonreía ante lo que Hinata le contaba e intentaba desconcentrarse con eso. No podía evitar los nervios que se acumulaban dentro de ella. Muchas dudas se agrupaban en su cabeza y su ansiedad aumentaba; ¿les caería bien? ¿Arruinaría las cosas? ¿No diría algo equivoco? ¿Se podrían llevar bien? ¿Tendría una buena primera impresión? No podía evitar que en su mente se formaran mil escenarios que podrían ocurrir. Sólo había visto a la hermana de Hinata y en fotos, pero nunca se habían topado.

—¡Ah! Quizás puedas conocer a mis amigos, si es que nos encontramos. Son buenas personas, ¡en mi último año de primaria se unieron al equipo de vóley sólo para que yo también pudiera jugar! A veces salimos juntos pero todos estamos en diferentes clubs así que nuestros tiempos pocas veces coinciden —seguía contando él. El bus nuevamente dio otro salto y por poco termina cayéndose del asiento, pero lo único que consiguió fue chocar con Hinata, aunque este no parecía inmutarse—. Ah, sí, el bus tiende a moverse mucho, pero nada es peor que la hermana de Tanaka-sempai manejando.

—¿Saeko-san? —cuestionó mientras se enderezaba en su lugar, nuevamente afirmándose al asiento delantero.

Shoyo asintió varias veces.

—¡Sip! Sin duda es todo un caso manejando, pero es muy graciosa y le debemos mucho con Kageyama por llevarnos a Tokio en esa ocasión, ¿recuerdas? Fue el año pasado cuando tuvimos que repetir los exámenes.

—¡Cierto! Todos estaban ansiosos porque llegaran —Yachi sonrió. Le hubiera gustado añadir que fue en ese período de tiempo en que se conocieron y se hicieron más cercanos, a parte que fue cuando Hinata le dio el gran empujón que necesitaba para seguir adelante. No lo hizo porque no quería verse muy sentimental, quizás a Hinata esas cosas no le interesaban—. Íbamos perdiendo cada partido —fue lo único que añadió.

—Ah, sí, ahí fue cuando me ayudaste a estudiar. Aunque me ayudaste tanto y yo no pude completar bien el examen de inglés.

—Pero aprendiste, es lo importante, ¿no?

—¡Todo gracias a ti!

En eso se fue el resto del camino y en menos de lo que creyó posible de pronto estaban deteniéndose en la parada que debían bajar. Hinata se levantó del asiento como una bala, a pesar de que el bus no se había detenido, y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajarse. Hitoka tomó aire de la forma más disimulada para luego seguir al chico.

**.YH.**

Tuvieron que caminar una distancia considerable desde la parada del bus hasta la casa de Hinata, que quedaba ciertamente en una especie de colina. Hitoka se sintió pérdida desde el momento en que bajó a tierra firme y se dio cuenta que si dejaba de mirar a Hinata por un solo momento se encontraría completamente pérdida en el lugar. Intentó no tropezarse con sus propios pies y sostenía el bolso que llevaba sobre su hombro (aunque Shoyo había insistido varias veces en llevarlo él, pero se negó en todas las ocasiones) y en la misma mano transportaba también su sweater.

—Ya vamos a llegar —comentó Hinata con una sonrisa, caminando a su lado. Apuntó en dirección al camino que seguían.

Siendo medio día el sol ya se encontraba sobre sus cabezas, golpeando con fuerza y le dio calor durante un momento pero ahí corría más viento que en su casa, después de todo. De pronto la que supuso era la casa de Hinata se pudo distinguir a la distancia y nuevamente sus tripas dieron un salto dentro de su cuerpo. Tomó aire y posó una mano en su pecho para calmar los latidos. No se había dado cuenta que su acompañante (todavía le sonrojaba el sólo pensar en él como su _novio_) había dejado de hablar. Pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, él también se encontraba un poco nervioso por todo eso, después de todo estaba a punto de presentarla frente a su familia.

«Por favor, no hagas nada que arruine todo», se dijo a sí misma.

—Eh, bueno… —Hinata comenzó a hablar mientras la miraba, tenía las mejillas un poco rojas y se veía gracioso—Mamá es super genial y Natsu, bueno, es Natsu y es una niña; se ríe de cosas y todo pero no creas que te odia si hace muchas preguntas. N-No estés nerviosa, ¿vale? —tartamudeó para luego tropezarse con algo, casi cayendo al suelo de bruces. Yachi dio un ligero grito por la sorpresa mientras se apresuraba a ver si estaba bien pero él se recompuso al instante—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!

Por suerte Hitoka pudo reír y olvidarse por un momento todo lo que había dentro de su cabeza.

**.YH.**

De una cosa se sintió completamente segura cuando puso un pie dentro de la casa, ni si quiera habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse los zapatos en el genkan, Hinata con suerte alcanzó a anunciar su llegada. Hitoka, por su lado, sintió como si todas las verdades del universo le fueron reveladas y es que si algo era sin duda cierto era que Hinata Natsu era, sin duda alguna, hermana de Shoyo. La chica llegó como un huracán desde el pasillo de la casa, dio un salto espectacular que dejaría orgulloso al Pequeño gigante y se colgó del cuello de su hermano mayor, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

La pequeña pero poderosa Hinata Natsu comenzó a reír mientras exclamaba lo mucho que había extrañado a _nii-chan _y que debía jugar con ella a saltar la cuerda. A pesar de los intentos de Shoyo por sostenerle sus pequeñas muñecas intentando que lo soltara nada surtió efecto, ella seguía en su agarre. Le despeinaba el pelo y le besaba las mejillas.

Hitoka no pudo evitar pensar que Shoyo se veía adorable en faceta hermano mayor.

—¡Nii-chan, juguemos juntos! ¡Vamos a saltar la cuerda o vemos una película! ¡Hagamos algo! ¡Te fuiste temprano en la mañana y no me dijiste nada, ni si quiera tomaste desayuno conmigo! ¡Eres malo, nii-chan! —Natsu se quejaba a su manera mientras daba pataletas para después aferrar las piernas en el torso del mayor.

—Natsu, te dije que tenía que ir a buscar a alguien, ¿recuerdas? Y hoy no podemos jugar juntos, ¡y pesas! Nos vamos a caer —Shoyo intentaba que la situación no saliera más de las manos. Sentía las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de que Yachi tuviera que ver semejante escena, y justo como si hubiera sido llamada Natsu miró sobre su hombro recayendo la mirada en su… novia (¡qué difícil era decir la palabra incluso en su mente! Hacía su corazón acelerarse).

Yachi se sintió observada bajo esa atenta mirada chocolate.

Hinata Natsu tenía el pelo igual que su hermano; desordenado y colorín. Su piel era muy pálida. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la cara redonda, además de una nariz muy pequeña y respingona. Sin duda era una bola de energía y de la misma manera era como ver una copia de Shoyo, sólo que en mujer.

Se enderezó en su lugar.

—¡M-Mucho gusto, soy Hitoka Yachi! ¡Un placer! —no pudo evitar saludar con demasiada formalidad y es que aunque la niña fuera considerablemente más joven que ella sentía como si en ese mismo momento estuviera siendo juzgada por la mirada más severa del mundo entero. Dio una reverencia en su lugar mientras miraba el suelo. Su corazón palpitando.

Shoyo dijo algo que no alcanzó a captar, y lentamente volvió a su posición.

Hinata Natsu sonreía.

No pudo evitar sentir que era como si hubiera aprobado una de las primeras pruebas importantes de su vida.

—¡Mamá! —gritó de pronto con todo el poder de sus pulmones. Shoyo se estremeció y casi la suelta—¡La novia de mi hermano ya llegó, y es muy linda! —Natsu se bajó de un salto y tan rápido como había llegado desapareció corriendo por los pasillos. Hitoka se sintió morir mientras la escuchaba ir canturreando—: Es como una de esas princesas y mi hermano se ve muy raro a su lado.

—¡Natsu! —si Shoyo estaba rojo antes ahora no tenía idea qué tonalidad era esa. Volteó a verla sobre su hombro mientras agachaba la cabeza, medio en disculpa—: ¡Lo siento! Ella es así, a veces, ¡no te pongas nerviosa! ¡Todo está bien! Eh… ¡Ah! ¡Cierto, tus cosas! ¡Ven, puedes dejarlas en mi habitación! O, ¡espera! Quizás no estés muy cómoda entrando en la habitación de un chico… ¿o no? ¡AH! Me enredo la cabeza —él terminó en un monólogo mientras se daba vueltas en su lugar.

Hitoka aprovechó para cambiarse los zapatos mientras daba un paso a la casa, susurrando un ligero; "Con permiso".

—E-Está bien, realmente no me molesta.

—Ah, sí, ¡bien! Entonces te guío a mi habitación y-

—Shoyo, ¿qué es eso de que llevaras a tu novia a tu habitación? Con lo desordenada que está, ¿qué impresión esperas dar?

Otra invocación más. La madre de Hinata se plantó frente a ambos con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa indescifrable en la cara. Todos los temores de Hitoka se hicieron realidad mientras pensaba que quizás ella estaba creando ideas equivocadas, ¿qué pasaba si ahora pensaba que era una lanzada? ¡No! Eso no podía ser.

El pánico la comenzó a inundar nuevamente mientras escuchaba a Shoyo hablar respecto a que su habitación no estaba tan, taaan desordenada y que sólo dejarían las cosas ahí para luego salir.

Yachi actuó por instinto:

—¡Mucho gusto, soy Hitoka Yachi! —se inclinó más que antes mientras escuchaba el eco del latido de su corazón en sus oídos. La madre de Hinata se presentó también y ella se enderezó en su lugar. Todavía un poco nerviosa, deseando no arruinar nada. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo importante y abrió su bolso para buscar lo que necesitaba. Shoyo se inclinó sobre su hombro, curioso por saber qué era lo que tenía entre sus manos y simplemente ladeó la cabeza con confusión al ver que era una caja. Hitoka la estiró a la madre de Hinata con un poco de timidez—: Hice esto, espero que les guste…

—Oh, vaya, muchas gracias, Yachi-san. Eres muy gentil, ¿qué es? —preguntó la madre mientras sostenía la caja blanca entre sus manos.

Natsu saltó nuevamente a la acción mientras intentaba curiosear, igual que su hermano mayor, qué era lo que había adentro.

—Son _macarons _[1]. Los hice yo.

—¿EH? ¡¿Yachi los hiciste tú?! ¡Qué genial! —exclamó Hinata mientras saltaba alrededor y le sonreía.

—Vaya, muchas gracias, Yachi-san —súbitamente quien se veía ahora más avergonzada era la madre de Hinata. Le sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado—. Por favor, pasa y siéntete como en casa. Disculpa lo desordenado que tengo todo. Realmente en la mañana mi hijo lo único que hizo fue salir lo más rápido que pudo y no se preocupó de recoger nada.

—¡Mamá!

—Está bien, m-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Yachi dejó sus cosas en la habitación de Hinata y fue extraño porque era la primera vez que estaba ahí, o en la habitación de algún chico. Era un poco más grande que la suya. Tenía la cama pegada a un lado, un escritorio con libros desordenados en pilas, una puerta que daba al closet, la ventana que daba al jardín y un montón de ropa tirada de un lado para otro. Había unas cuantas fotos dispersas también; Karasuno el año anterior, en el campamento de Tokio, con Kageyama, con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, fotos con su familia, con quien supuso era sus amigos de primaria y aparte había, cómo no, un balón de vóley además de tener la chaqueta del equipo colgada tras una silla.

Jugaron con Natsu un largo rato y Yachi pudo presenciar al hermano mayor Hinata en acción. Se ofreció a ayudar a su madre a hacer el almuerzo y comentaron unas cuantas cosas, mientras ella le narraba anécdotas de Shoyo cuando era más pequeño, haciendo que éste se sonrojara. Comieron juntos y luego él se ofreció a mostrarle los alrededores. Se encontraron sólo con uno de sus amigos y Yachi usó todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse o sonrojarse en exceso cuando la presentó como su novia. Le mostró su escuela primaria y luego los lugares por donde solía jugar cuando era más pequeño. Cuando era más tarde volvieron a su casa y se sentaron en el porche para mirar el atardecer pintando de naranja el cielo.

A esas horas comenzaba a hacer fresco y Shoyo, notando que comenzaba a temblar ligeramente en su lugar, la miró de reojo y le preguntó:

—¿Tienes frío?

—¿Eh? —la sorpresa de la pregunta le había golpeado.

Asintió un poco mientras se reía que lo mejor sería ir a buscar su sweater cuando de pronto Shoyo se acercó más a ella hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, acercándola a él. Aturdida como estaba sólo captó aquella acción cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, y pudo ver como Hinata tenía la cara roja pero intentaba no demostrarlo con una actitud despreocupada. Cerca suyo sentía su olor que la embriaga y se sentía más que cálida, sino que ardiendo.

Se quedó quieta y en silencio. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo volver a hablar mientras comentaba que el cielo estaba lindo. Hinata dijo que sí.

No dejaron de abrazarse durante un largo rato. Hitoka decidió dar otro paso y aparte sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas.

Luego de eso se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde así que era mejor irse. Hinata se ofreció a dejarla en su casa pero ella se negó, diciendo que no era necesario (después de todo mañana tenían clases y no quería que él no pudiera dormir por su culpa) y que podía ir sola, aunque al final no pudo hacerlo desistir de que la acompañaría a la parada de bus y no la dejaría hasta que llegara. Yachi se río y tomó sus cosas. Justo antes de que se fuera, en el momento en que se despedía tanto de la madre como de la hermana, Hinata madre la detuvo un segundo, pidiendo que se acercara.

Hitoka lo hizo dubitativa, sin la menor idea de cuál podía ser la razón.

Shoyo esperaba atrás mientras llevaba a caballito a Natsu, sólo por capricho de ésta.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, Yachi-san —dijo Hinata madre e Hitoka sintió como si algo frío le cayera encima para luego ser cobijada por la manta más cálida, o los brazos del mismo sol. Los ojos en la mujer estaban repletos de algo que no podía distinguir pero quizás podían ser incluso algo como alivio—. Shoyo puede ser todo un caso para soportar, pero sin duda tú eres una buena chica y él es muy afortunado. Realmente, por cuidar a mi hijo y todas las cosas que has hecho por él te lo agradezco, y te lo encargo —diciendo eso dio una pequeña reverencia que Hitoka no supo cómo responder.

Al final sólo pudo sonreír mientras veía cómo ella se enderezaba.

—No, sin duda… es él quien me ha ayudado más veces —terminó por confesar al final mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros.

La verdad es que no podía imaginar qué hubiera sido de ella si no hubiera conocido a Hinata Shoyo.

* * *

**NA: **Sigo delirando de que mi _headcanon _de Tooru miope sea canon. Ay, la vida. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Una galaxia de agradecimientos para cada uno! Nos vemos en la próxima.

**[1] "**Macarons" es el nombre de esas galletas de colores.


	9. IX: Estrellas fugaces

**Disclaimer: **HQ! no me pertenece, son de Furudate-sensei. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**IX: **

Estrellas fugaces.

* * *

No es que hiciera frío pero se estaba fresco y de cierto modo lo agradecía; el verano había sido extremadamente caluroso y lo notaron más en el momento que viajaron a Tokio para las prácticas en conjunto con los equipos citadinos. Por esa misma razón, después de soportar el sudor excesivo por las altas temperaturas, la noche de aquel día de julio era una bendición. Corría el viento. Las farolas alumbraban los árboles y las calles, además de que había diferentes puestos ubicados en estilo de feria. Donde se viera se notaba a parejas caminando de la mano o con los brazos entrelazados, o familias con niños pequeños que correteaban de un lado para otro. La noche brillaba.

Hitoka se arregló la yukata de manera nerviosa. Era una prenda hermosa, sin duda, con un color celeste pintada con diferentes flores. Su madre la había ayudado a arreglarse antes de salir; le hizo vestir la prenda y luego le ató el _obi _con un lazo lo suficientemente apretado para dejarla sin respiración. Junto con eso la peinó con unas trenzas y le dejó unas cuantas flores pequeñas, para decorar. Cuando fue el momento se sentía tan nerviosa de caerse con los _getas, _que estuvo a punto de desmayarse dentro de su propia casa.

—Hitoka, no seas ridícula. No vas a dejar a tu novio plantado después de que hará todo el viaje desde su casa para ir contigo.

Mamá tenía razón.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Y ahí estaba ella; disfrutando del festival de verano en el cual celebraban el rencuentro de los amantes separados. Observaba los diferentes amuletos que colgaban como las tiras de papel para los estudios o las yukatas, aunque sin duda sus favoritas eran las grullas. Hitoka, normalmente, para esas fechas se encargaba de hacer varias con diferentes papeles de colores y luego hacía guirlandas.

—¡Yachi, Yachi! Mira eso, ¡sí que es genial! —exclamó Hinata mientras apuntaba en dirección a un lugar donde se hallaban colgados más adornos, lleno de luces y una decoración preciosa—¡Que genial!

—Sí, sin duda —respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente a su lado.

Hinata tenía la amabilidad de esperarla y no salir corriendo mucho de un lado para otro, después de todo él sabía que no podía moverse libremente con lo que vestía.

Shoyo iba más normal, aunque podía decir que se había arreglado (quizás hasta su madre o hermana lo obligaron), pero no vestía yukata como ella. Igual eso había sido idea de su madre para que se viera bonita con su novio, cosa que cuando salió de su boca le dio extremadamente vergüenza. Cuando la fue a buscar a su departamento ella moría del bochorno, roja como un tomate y deseando que ese momento pasara rápido, además de que quería alejarse de la mirada de su madre porque la sentía clavada en su espalda. Hinata se le había quedado mirando más tiempo del necesario, durante un momento sin palabras hasta que al final lo único que salió de su boca fue un:

—Estás hermosa —con un tono tan sincero y sereno, siendo él, que Hitoka se sintió la chica más bella de la tierra.

Él le prometió a su mamá que la traería antes de que fuera muy tarde, después de ver los fuegos artificiales y pasear por el lugar. Todo eso mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a caminar mientras se calzaba los zapatos. Su mano estaba cálida mientras que la propia se hallaba fría, y ese fue un detalle que hizo su corazón acelerarse.

—Está bien. Da una buena vuelta con ella, Shoyo, muéstrala al mundo ahora que está tan bonita —comentó su madre con tono bromista mientras le lanzaba guiños que le hicieron sentir más vergüenza todavía—. Si yo tuviera su edad sin duda que ya estaría fuera. Siempre me han gustado mucho los festivales de verano.

—¡Yachi siempre está muy bonita! —contestó Hinata con esa sonrisa suya de terquedad y sinceridad, como si realmente no hubiera filtro entre lo que pensaba y lo que iba a decir. Todo lo que estaba en su cabeza terminaba fuera. Su madre se echó a reír ante su respuesta e Hitoka se sintió agradecida de que le cayera bien.

Aun así cambió el tema:

—Podrías ir…

—Tengo que trabajar, Hitoka —fue lo único que contestó mientras apoyaba uno de sus hombros en la pared. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar a su acompañante—. Shoyo, tú vives lejos, ¿no? Si se te hace muy tarde no tengo problema en que te quedes aquí.

Si hasta ese momento se había sentido abochornada la sola idea de pensar a Hinata bajo su mismo techo, durmiendo cerca de ella sin tener a todo un equipo de vóley entre medio (porque los campamentos no contaban) le hicieron sentir más vergüenza. Se imaginó la situación y no pudo llegar muy lejos porque sus pensamientos se desviaban, y eso no podía ser, ¡que bochorno! Con los ojos dando vuelta en sus orbitas miró a Shoyo, quien dio aire de recapacitar la idea e incluso parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Es muy amable, Yachi-san, pero ya había visto eso. Me quedaré con un amigo en su casa —comentó mientras daba una sonrisa de disculpa. Hitoka pensó que el amigo podía ser Kageyama, y más tarde se enteraría que sus suposiciones no estaban para nada alejadas de la verdad.

Así después de dejar el departamento habían caminado por las calles a paso tranquilo. Estaba oscureciendo para ese horario y el cielo se teñía de naranja. Hinata, quien caminaba lento para que ella pudiera seguirle sin tropezar, le comentaba que a su hermana le encantaba esa fecha pero que no había podido venir ese año y por ello hizo un berrinche bien largo. Ante eso se sintió un poco culpable, pensando que era porque Hinata estaba con ella y no podría acompañar a la pequeña Natsu, pero él le quitó los temores respondiendo que su hermana se hallaba resfriada y no podía salir de casa.

Gracias a la conversación no había dado muchas vueltas en que estaba tan cerca de él; con sus brazos entrelazados. Internamente su razón era muy inocente, simplemente porque no quería caerse y Hinata le servía de soporte.

—¿Tú crees que nos encontremos con alguien del equipo? —Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa mientras quedaba menos para llegar al área del festival. Su rostro pareció iluminarse ante la sola idea de ello—¡Oh! ¡Quizás hasta con alguien de otro equipo! ¿Te imaginas nos topemos con El Gran Rey? ¡O con los de la muralla de acero! —pudo darse cuenta que él comenzó a vibrar, como si fuera un celular.

Ella se río ante la idea.

—Con alguien del equipo yo creo que sí. Siempre uno se encuentra con alguien en estas cosas pero no creo que con Oikawa-san —murmuró lo último, pensativa. Su acompañante parecía siempre olvidarse de detalles como esos—Recuerda que ya no se encuentra acá, sino que se fue a Tokio —y la verdad es que la noticia había volado. Sendai no era muy grande y se hacía más pequeño cuando se trataba de noticias entre equipos rivales. Ella como manager se enteraba de muchas cosas.

—¡Ah! Verdad, verdad.

Pero al final había sido que en todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí no se habían encontrado con nadie. Ese año, igual que anteriores, se llenaron de turistas. Era una cosa normal porque, después de todo, muchos iban a disfrutar el festival de Tanabata en Sendai. Eran famosos por eso.

Dieron vueltas por el lugar mientras que Hinata se asombrara por todo lo que veía y ella se reía. Contaron chistes y se relataron mutuamente anécdotas graciosas de la niñez, de cuando venían con sus padres o simplemente con amigos. Ella le contó que en una ocasión se tropezó con una decoración de _kinchaku_ y le dio tanta vergüenza que salió corriendo en modo de escape. Él le contó que cuando comenzaban los fuegos artificiales siempre subía a su hermana a los hombros para que viera mejor y se aguantaba los tirones de pelo entre sus pequeñas manos fuertes. Ante eso no pudo evitar pensar, nuevamente, que Hinata era un gran hermano mayor y se sintió un poco celosa; le habría gustado tener un hermano así también. Se tomaron de la mano casi todo el tiempo porque Shoyo temía que se fuera a perder o fuera engullida por la multitud, aunque la verdad es que ambos fueron devorados por la misma y llevados a diferentes partes por la masa. Ante eso él, siempre positivo, simplemente declaró:

—¡Al menos estamos juntos! —y fue tan fuerte que unas cuantas personas voltearon a darles miradas. Cuando notó este hecho terminó rojo hasta las orejas y se escabulleron.

Consiguieron un poco de papel en un lugar y así descubrió que él no era para nada bueno en el origami. Así que con la paciencia de siempre, igual que cuando le enseñaba para sus pruebas o en general, le mostró, paso a paso, cómo hacer una grulla de papel. A Hinata le costó mucho pero lo logró; terminando en un extraño pájaro medio amorfo que los dejó satisfechos a ambos y celebraron con un abrazo mutuo que les llenó de sonrisas. En comparación su grulla era más bonita que la de él pero aun así la colgaron junto a otras, ambas muy juntas para que no perdieran su rumbo porque en el fondo Yachi era una romántica y le gustaba pensar que esas grullas podían ser ellos.

—Siempre me han gustado las grullas de papel —admitió Hinata mientras observaba el resto que se agrupaban junto a las suyas. Todas diferentes—. ¿Crees que aquí se junten las mil grullas de papel?

—No lo sé… no puedo decir cuántas hay acá —respondió ella mientras ladeaba la cabeza e intentaba hacer una aproximación de la cuenta pero no logró nada. Pensaba que quizás más de cien pero para nada cerca de los mil—. ¿También conoces la historia de las grullas? —Hitoka se sintió realmente curiosa y volteó a verlo. Él seguía concentrado en las figuras y movía los labios, sin duda las estaba contando pero le obligó a alejarse cuando se dio cuenta que obstaculizaban al resto de personas. Al principio Hinata se quejó pero después no tuvo más opción que seguir.

Volvió a repetir la pregunta y en esa ocasión él respondió:

—Sip, bueno, conozco la historia real. La de Sadako Sasaki y también el cuento que hicieron después; mamá solía relatarlo cuando era más pequeño. En ese tiempo solía preguntarme qué haría yo si tuviera la oportunidad de pedir un deseo y nunca se me ocurría nada, siempre cambiaba, ahora que lo pienso creo que eran cosas realmente tontas —se rascó la cabeza luciendo un poco avergonzado de confesar eso.

—Creo que yo tampoco sabría qué pedir.

Caminaron más, entre medio de la gente a paso muy lento y para ese momento Hitoka ya estaba teniendo dolor de pies además de que con toda la gente que se encontraba el calor humano le hacía sentir medio mareada, pero se aguantó. Hinata la hizo reír y la ayudó a calzarse en un momento crítico cuando uno de sus geta se le escapó del pie. Se sintió como una princesa de cuento pero al mismo tiempo muy avergonzada de lo sucedido, se deshizo en disculpas por las molestias pero Hinata respondió con que no era nada. Para hacer eso tuvieron que alejarse del centro del festival, lo cual en silencio agradecía porque estando lejos el viento de la noche le golpeaba el rostro y podía respirar tranquila.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y unos cuantos astros se asomaban con su tintineo.

Él observó el cielo y luego el resto del lugar, parecía que escudriñara algo y después la tomó de la mano fuertemente mientras la guiaba en otra dirección. Un camino completamente diferente del parque donde se hallaban. Yachi no tuvo más opción que seguirle en su paso rápido mientras miraba detrás de ella.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó intentando seguirle el paso.

—¡Los fuegos artificiales serán pronto! Con Natsu siempre vamos a una ubicación especial para poder mirarlos mejor —respondió mientras la miraba sobre el hombro con una sonrisa armoniosa. Las sonrisas de Hinata sin duda eran las mejores que había visto; llenas de vida y capaces de hacerle sonreír también, incluso tranquilizarla—, así que iremos allá. Si no me equivoco debería estar cerca… Ah, ¡sí! Es por acá —y así la seguía guiando mientras Hitoka continuaba su paso como podía.

Sus zapatos sonaban sobre el suelo mientras cada vez más se alejaban del bullicio del festival. Siguieron topándose con unas cuantas personas pero cada una de ellas se encontraba preocupada de sus propios asuntos así que no les dieron mayor importancia. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hora sería pero si todavía no estaban los fuegos artificiales significaba que seguía teniendo tiempo y que el toque de queda estaba aún lejano.

Al final a donde llegaron fue a otro lado de la plaza pero con una ligera mayor a altura. Sin duda desde ese lado se vería mejor ya que ahí podía ver sin ningún problema el festival y la masa de gente humana; las luces, escuchaba el ruido, veía las decoraciones gigantes y las lámparas encendidas. Extrañamente no había nadie más y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el resto de las personas no habían calculado lo de los fuegos artificiales.

Hinata se detuvo, jadeando un poco y ella se sintió más agotada. Siempre le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando notó este hecho al que le tocó disculparse fue a él:

—¡Lo siento! Se me había olvidado que no podías correr —comenzó muy nervioso mientras movía las manos de un lado para otro. Miró hacia todos lados como si buscara algo. Ella intentó calmarlo pero parecía que no le escuchaba—Te… Te buscaré dónde sentarte, déjame ver, ¡ah! Pero podemos sentarnos, ¡no! En el suelo no porque te ensuciaras y-

—Hinata, tranquilo, estoy bien —sonrió ella.

A veces las preocupaciones excesivas que tenía eran cosa seria.

Shoyo volvió a pedirle perdón y después se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la distancia, con el ruido del festival como fondo. El viento fresco les golpeaba y Hitoka miró de reojo, dándose cuenta que se hallaban realmente solos. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar que el tiempo corría muy deprisa y era extraño pensar que ya se hallaban en julio y que ella seguía siendo la novia de Hinata Shoyo. Era tierno, le hacía sentir muy feliz y querida, porque nunca había pensado que él pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos que creyó unilaterales. Se dio cuenta que estaba agradecida sinceramente con él no sólo por apoyarla sino también por mostrarle una nueva vida que podía tener porque, sin duda, si no lo hubiera conocido quizás ahora se hallaría en su casa, aburrida y estudiando para cualquier cosa.

Sólo de pensarlo le hacía arrugar la nariz.

Enamorarse de Shoyo no había estado nunca en sus planes, pero no se arrepentía, para nada.

Él siempre le había parecido un sol que todo lo iluminaba, allá donde pisara la gente tenía que mirarlo porque llamaba la atención con sus acciones, con sus palabras, con su confianza que le rodeaba como un campo de fuerza y también con la fiereza que engullían sus ojos. A veces brillaba tanto que uno tenía que apartar la mirada porque sentía que se quemaría de tanto esplendor. De la misma manera a Hitoka le gustaba por cómo era, en cada detalle y sin quitar nada. Lo quería a pesar de sus notas bajas porque al final siempre se esforzaba para subirlas, con sus enojos o frustraciones porque terminaba siempre resolviéndolos de alguna manera para seguir adelante, con sus risas y también con sus llantos ante cosas que le superaban de vez en cuando, con sus expresiones infantiles que se limitaban a ruidos graciosos. Le gustaba su pelo de fuego y su piel blanquecina que en el verano mostraba una pequeña, casi imperceptible, pecas anaranjadas, sus manos llenas de callos y durezas por todo su entrenamiento, su nariz pequeña y sus dientes medios raros.

—Siempre se me olvida la historia completa de Tanabata —comentó de pronto haciendo que saliera de su ensoñación.

Cuando le miró se veía en sus ojos la duda, y Yachi, como la mayoría de las veces, tenía las respuestas.

—Se celebra el encuentro de los amantes —comenzó ella con voz suave pero tranquila. Se enderezó en su lugar mientras miraba al cielo. Podía ver más estrellas brillando y sin nada más la leyenda fluyó desde sus labios—: Cuando Orihime, que tejía telas para Tentei, su padre, a orillas del río Amanogawa tanto tiempo que nunca pudo conocer a alguien del cual enamorarse y por eso se entristecía. Entonces su padre, en su preocupación, aceptó un encuentro entre su querida hija con Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía del otro lado del río. Al conocerse se enamoraron al instante pero cuando se casaron la princesa descuidó los tejidos de su padre y el pastor descuidó el ganado, dejando que se esparciera por el cielo. Al darse cuenta de esto el Rey Celestial entró en una furia y separó a ambos amantes, uno a cada lado de la Vía Láctea. Orihime no podía soportar el estar separada de su marido y habló con su padre, entonces él, conmovido por su hija, accedió a que se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes. Siempre y cuando la princesa tuviera listo su trabajo. Pero cuando llegó el día de verse ambos se dieron cuenta que no podían cruzar el río ya que no había puente alguno que los conectara y desdichada la princesa lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas fue a ayudarles, creando un puente con sus alas y así haciendo que los amantes por fin pudieran estar juntos. Las urracas prometieron volver todos los años, siempre y cuando no hubiera lluvia. Si llueve los amantes deben esperar al próximo año para verse.

Al terminar simplemente cerró los labios y el silencio los invadió por unos cuantos segundos. Hasta que Hinata terminó por sonreír mientras la miraba.

—Siempre me ha gustado mucho escucharte hablar, Yachi —frente a frente sus ojos tenían un brillo especial y su corazón se aceleró. Él estiró su mano y buscó la suya entre la ligera oscuridad, entrelazando sus dedos con cierta timidez y acercándose un poco—. Este año entonces se encontraron, ¿no? Así que no hay razón para que tengan que sentirse tristes —parecía un pensamiento en voz alta, así que Hitoka no respondió nada. Lo miró y sintió su mano entre la suya—Yachi-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque en ese momento los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y el ruido general de la gente con su júbilo opacó sus palabras. Los colores estallaron en el cielo, iluminando levemente el rostro que tenía enfrente y lo notó tan serio, además de cerca, que se sintió mareada. Había un sexto sentido que le susurraba algo e intentó no ponerse nerviosa. Hinata se acercó un poco más y lentamente, como si tanteara terreno, bajó el rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Ella estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba el cuerpo y pudo sentir como la otra mano de Hinata tomaba la que tenía libre.

Por inercia se acercó más a él.

Otro fuego artificial estalló en el cielo, seguido de otro y otro. Quería pensar que la razón de que su corazón saltara tanto era justamente por eso. Pudo oír las exclamaciones de felicidad de las personas.

Hinata apoyó su frente en la suya y se quedó un momento así, quieto, sin alejarse y sin soltarla. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Hitoka sentía las piernas como si fueran jalea y quizás era el milagro de Tanabata que no se estaba desplomando ahí mismo. Se le olvidó absolutamente todo; el calor, el dolor de pies, lo incómodo que podía ser un lazo de obi y sólo se concentró en el chico que tenía frente suyo. No podía mirarlo a la cara y por eso sólo estaba viendo sus pies, pero en el momento en que él se separó sólo un poco le miró y se encontró atrapada en su mirada café, más oscura en aquel lugar con poca iluminación.

Otro fuego iluminó el cielo.

—Muchas gracias, Hitoka —la voz de Hinata le llegó a pesar del otro ruido y no supo si sentirse feliz por escuchar su nombre proviniendo de sus labios o extrañada por el agradecimiento. Él, al parecer, leyó la duda en sus ojos así que continuó—: Por enamorarte de mí te doy las gracias.

Nuevamente se quedó sin palabras.

Hinata apretó sus manos y se acercó nuevamente. En esa ocasión ella también se inclinó hacia él, poniéndose de puntitas para cerrar la poca diferencia de altura que les separaba y cerró los ojos. Su corazón iba muy acelerado, el estómago estaba hecho un nudo y su respiración se sentía irregular mientras la adrenalina se disparaba por su cuerpo, esperando lo inevitable y lo que, inconscientemente, estuvo esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas bien o si las haría bien, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Expectante se enfrentó a lo desconocido hasta que algo chocó contra sus labios y le tardó unos momentos reconocerlo como otros labios. Los labios de Hinata. Le estaba besando por primera vez y primero fue un roce suave, tímido, temeroso, parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación pero después hubo más presión. Contra su propia boca la de él se sentía fría, seguramente por el viento. Le apretó la mano con nerviosismo sin que pudiera evitarlo y sintió como él soltaba su diestra para tomarle el rostro.

Pudo haberse caído en ese mismo lugar.

Hitoka se preparó mentalmente y no tuvo tiempo de nada más cuando sintió cómo él ladeaba su cabeza. No estuvo consciente de qué pasaba realmente hasta que aquella presión entre sus bocas se transformó en algo más y algo tibio le tocó el labio inferior. Por inercia jadeó, sorprendida, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el contacto había evolucionado a un beso de verdad. Se halló perdida, dejándose hacer y la verdad es que no sabría decir si Hinata era bueno besando o no porque ella misma no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos más fuerte cuando sus lenguas colisionaron e intentó recordar algún manga que hubiera leído para saber qué hacer pero sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco.

Decidió disfrutar del momento.

Se sintió mareada por el sabor de Hinata en su propia boca y de pronto se halló que con su mano libre lo estaba aferrando con fuerza, apretando su ropa.

El beso fue lento, cariñoso y primerizo para ambos.

Se separaron cuando sintieron que la respiración se les cortaba y para ese momento su corazón estaba muy acelerado, como el de un pájaro. Medio avergonzada se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta que él estaba igual porque se veía muy tímido. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que no estallaría en una de sus expresiones de siempre.

Shoyo acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

Carraspeó un poco.

—¿T-Te gustó? —preguntó tímido con la voz tan baja que le costó escucharlo. Los fuegos artificiales ya olvidados seguían iluminando el cielo cada cierto tiempo.

Asintió, más tímida todavía. Seguía aferrando su ropa.

—¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella, otra vez, asintió.

* * *

**NA: **He escrito relatos picantes, puro smut en mi vida y esto me ha dejado avergonzada. Ay, qué cosas. Me siento realizada al decir que este ha sido además el último capítulo de este fanfic. No quiero alargarlo más porque realmente sólo quería contar una relación que se construye poco a poco entre ellos .Todavía me queda subir un epilogo pero eso sería todo. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia! Son tan amorosos como siempre y se merecen la vía láctea, sin duda. Estos dos son amor. Hay que protegerlos.


	10. X: Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **HQ! no me pertenece, son de Furudate-sensei. La imagen tampoco es mía.

* * *

**X**: Epílogo.

—Un pequeño vistazo al futuro—

* * *

Otro sollozo se escuchó haciendo eco en el gimnasio, para ese momento Hitoka ya no sabía si era suyo o de alguien más. A su lado derecho tenía a Shoyo, a su izquierda a la chica de primer año que ahora sería la única manager del equipo y junto a ella se encontraba uno de segundo, quien seguramente sería el próximo _as _del equipo. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban húmedas pero aun así quería aguantarse el resto de las lágrimas porque quería actuar como una buena senpai, incluso en el último día. Su kohai lloraba a mares y no se aguantaba, ni si quiera disimulaba. Todos habían decidido hacer un abrazo grupal como despedida del último día. Aunque al principio fue algo incómodo.

En esa ocasión los cinco de tercero entraron al gimnasio y notaron el ambiente desanimado que había. Tsukki, como el capitán, fue el que tuvo que hablar. Ciertamente nadie se esperaba que sus palabras se escucharan tan sinceras e incluso él se veía ligeramente entristecido. Para esas alturas Hitoka no sabía si era por dejar la escuela en sí o exactamente por el club de vóley, quizás era de las personas que se contagiaban del ambiente, quién sabe.

—Bueno, este ha sido un año rudo para muchos y hemos conocido a mucha gente nueva. La verdad es cuando comenzamos… fue un huracán. En mi primer año jamás creí que llegaría a estar en este puesto —cuando dijo eso se encogió de hombros. Yamaguchi, a su lado, se mordía el labio y apretaba los puños. Hitoka sentía la garganta seca. La manager ya estaba llorando y los chicos de segundo intentaban aguantar sus propias lágrimas—. A pesar de todo ser el capitán de Karasuno ha sido toda una aventura. He conocido grandes compañeros y otros no tanto pero que se vuelven grandes a su modo. Pude compartir sentimientos en la cancha y en prácticas, y me ha ayudado a poder desarrollar una parte de mí como persona. No tengo mucho que decir y, bueno, sinceramente, por todos estos años y especialmente por este, muchas gracias —cuando Tsukki se inclinó, soltando esas palabras fue en el momento que todo el equipo (menos los de tercero porque se aguantaban), rompieron en llanto.

Incluso el profesor Takeda.

Yamaguchi no podía evitar las lágrimas así que sus palabras fueron cortas. Hitoka, por su lado, sólo les deseó buena suerte diciendo que estaba segura que lograrían llegar a los nacionales y que el equipo sería grande. Kageyama, con los ojos rojos también, comentó acerca de lo fuerte que era la escuela y por ende lo fuerte que eran ellos, que no se dejaran vencer por nadie y que continuaran dirigiendo a los cuervos a la victoria. Hinata, en cambio, no pudo decir nada.

—No seas estúpido. Di algo ahora —le recriminó Kageyama mientras lo zarandeaba sin fuerza, sólo por costumbre.

—No, en serio que no puedo…

—Venga, Hinata —le intentó animar Yamaguchi, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Hitoka vio cómo él apretaba los puños y se tensaba en su lugar. Por su experiencia observando sus reacciones claramente estaba incómodo. Si estuvieran solos le hubiera gustado tomarlo de la mano o abrazarlo, incluso darle un beso para reconfortarlo pero no podía hacerlo frente a tanta gente. Una cosa era que todos supieran de su relación, otra muy diferente hacer demostraciones de afecto públicas.

—¡En serio que no puedo! Si me pongo a hablar terminaré llorando, ni si quiera terminaré mis palabras.

Y así fue cuando el entrenador Ukai, presente en todo momento y con mucha seriedad, les comentó que ya estaba siendo hora de que los de tercero debían marcharse. Los cinco intercambiaron miradas. El equipo entero se acercó sin mucho ánimo, miradas tristes y sollozos ahogados. El profesor se había quitado las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas y fue cuando tanto ella como sus compañeros creyeron que era el momento de largarse, que el entrenador musitó un; "Pero antes un abrazo grupal, ¿no?".

Entonces hicieron lo que normalmente el equipo hacía antes de los partidos; todos se aglomeraron en un círculo mientras se abrazaban por los hombros. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, sólo escuchando los sollozos y unas cuantas palabras que sus kohais les dedicaban como despedida, agradeciendo todo lo que habían aprendido con ellos.

Las lágrimas, a ese punto, ya no me importaban.

Yamaguchi estaba terminando con otras palabras largas y capaces de hacer llorar todavía más a los demás, cuando Hinata levantó la cabeza del suelo con un poco de seriedad. Todos guardaron silencio mientras él llamaba la atención.

—Bueno, ahora estoy listo, puedo hablar. Durante todo el tiempo en que Yamaguchi estuvo hablando me di ánimos…

—Sí, te vi. Por eso me alargue más. Tenías como una cara de; "Ya, ahora sí que lo hago". Me alargue para que te prepararas. Te di como la alzada ganadora.

El equipo dejó escapar una risa todavía entre lágrimas.

Hitoka le dio un apretón de apoyo, deseando acurrucarse contra su pecho para tranquilizarlo o algo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando él empezó a hablar:

—Hablaré, pero si me quedo callado a la mitad es porque no puedo seguir por el llanto, ¿ya? —anunció primero—. Bueno, chicos, la verdad es que llegar a este instituto fue la cosa más genial que pudo haberme pasado, así como un _guuuuow _de emociones. Al principio fue difícil, mis compañeros eran un poco complicados y había tanta gente que creía que no lo lograría por la estatura y todo eso… pero, gracias a eso, conocí gente estupenda. Amigos, sin duda. Chicos altos que me sacan de quicio con sus comentarios y por superarme en otros ámbitos, personas que no se quieren rendir, personas que sólo quieren ser los ganadores y se esfuerzan por ello, rivales que se vuelven amigos, personas amables que se ganan un lugar en tu corazón… —murmuró dando una sonrisa. Hitoka estaba segura que le lanzó una mirada y sonrió. Shoyo carraspeó, para seguir hablando—: Hubo muchos senpais que me ayudaron y, sólo espero, que nosotros hayamos hecho las cosas bien con ustedes porque… mierda, chicos, tienen todo para lograr lo que desean. No importa qué meta o a dónde vayan a terminar. Sé que lograran alcanzar lo más alto porque pueden y, espero que nunca olviden esta cancha que compartimos como equipo-

De pronto Hinata sollozó más fuerte y bajó la mirada. Clara señal de que no podía más. De hecho comenzó a decirlo explícitamente mientras ocultaba su rostro en su hombro, entre carcajadas nerviosas e hipidos de niño. Soltaba de vez en cuando; "Sabía que no iba a poder, ¡mierda!".

—Los vamos a extrañar —comentó el entrenador con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Hagamos el saludo por última vez, ¿no? —sugirió Yamaguchi con los ojos hinchados.

Hitoka asintió, completamente de acuerdo y así lo hicieron los demás. Su kohai-manager volvió a sollozar y la apretó con más fuerte. Le sonrió para calmarla.

Como era la tradición todos se inclinaron en su lugar y fue el capitán quien sacó la voz. Tsukki, con los pulmones que había logrado entrenar durante todo ese año, entonó:

—Karasuno…

—FIGHT —corearon todos con energía, sacando todo lo que tenían dentro.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo fue en el momento que vinieron los personales. Su pequeña kohai seguía sollozando mientras la abrazaba. Hitoka no pudo evitar recordar a Kiyoko-senpai, que ella había estado igual cuando se tuvo que ir y quizás hasta peor. Los chicos de primero y los de segundo le entregaron un regalo para que no se olvidara nunca, además agradeciéndole por todo el cuidado al equipo.

Al momento de partir las aguas se habían calmado un poco pero había una sensación de pesar en el pecho. Era extraño pensar que dejaban todo eso atrás.

Hitoka suspiró y no se dio cuenta en el momento que Shoyo se posicionó a su lado, caminando despacio, hasta que le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Cuando le miró se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero ya no lloraba a mares como antes. No pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de todo, había crecido considerablemente no sólo en estatura; era más maduro, se había vuelto como un segundo Pequeño gigante, con el pelo más desordenado, los rasgos marcados, los ojos afilados y cierto aire de madurez o experiencia a su alrededor. Además sus músculos se habían tonificado en comparación que cuando tenía quince años.

Era normal, ya tenían dieciocho.

Los demás se adelantaron un poco y ellos caminaron detrás, en silencio. Hinata le dio un apretón en la mano y ella se lo devolvió. Sus hombros se chocaron.

Fue entonces cuando él se detuvo y por inercia ella hizo lo mismo. En el patio de la escuela.

—No puedo creer que realmente nos estemos graduando —murmuró mirando sus manos entrelazadas y luego observándola fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió un poco. Sus dientes seguían chuecos, era lindo—. Todo el tiempo que ha pasado, y pensar que nos conocemos desde tres años… y salimos desde uno.

—A pesar de todo, me siento feliz. Gracias a ti pude lograr muchas cosas, Shoyo —para esas alturas nombrarlo por su nombre se sentía íntimo y era feliz por ello. Le sonrió dándole un corto y dulce abrazo—. Si tú no me hubieras dado el empujón que necesitaba en primer año no habría sido manager.

—Sin duda lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Ambos se rieron. Luego otra vez se formó el silencio.

—¿Recuerdas el otro día que estábamos hablando de las universidades? —sacó a colación su novio y Yachi, sin poder evitarlo, se tensó. Habían intentado evitar el tema gran parte del año, pero llegó sin que pudieran hacer nada al respecto y fue un día, en su habitación, cuando Shoyo le preguntó qué iba a hacer. Ella le respondió que estudiaría diseño gráfico, o algo de ese estilo, quizás hasta arquitectura en una universidad del distrito. Ambos estaban acostados en su cama; ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él jugando con su pelo largo. Cuando le preguntó también le contestó que no estaba seguro—Bien, creo que ya he decidido qué haré.

Tragó saliva. No se escuchaba como buenas noticias, en cierto modo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera le apoyaría.

—Una universidad me acepta por beca deportiva —anunció al final.

Hitoka rompió el abrazo y le miró con sorpresa, entonces una sonrisa se le formó en la cara sin poder evitarlo. Saltó sobre él para darle otro abrazo más fuerte y besarle repetidas veces la punta de la nariz, las mejillas y los labios, felicitándolo. Ella sabía que lograría entrar, aunque dijera lo contrario.

—Sí, bueno, eh… —Shoyo se notaba un poco avergonzado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y quiso pensar que era por el exceso de muestras de amor. Le tomó ambas manos y luego soltó la bomba—: Me aceptaron pero en… en Tokio.

Fue como un balde de agua fría.

La sonrisa en su cara se congeló un poco.

Tenía que aguantarlo. Sabía que eso era muy importante para Shoyo pero de todos modos Tokio estaba lejos y…, y había escuchado un montón de veces que las relaciones solían romperse, terminar cuando se entraba a la universidad. El cambio de ritmo y el conocer gente nueva era lo que siempre les fallaba. ¿Qué pasaría si estando en Tokio su novio conocía a alguien más? ¿Entonces le dejaría? ¿Le dejaría por alguien más? ¿Qué pasaba si cuando volviera se daba cuenta que era muy aburrida para estar con él?

Los temores la alcanzaron. Se mordió el labio intentando seguir sonriendo. Pensar en Hinata Shoyo dejándola era una cosa que la asustaba más que nada (para muchos podía escucharse hasta ridículo, pero era cómo se sentía). Había crecido con él y habían compartido todo. Pensar que pudiera dejarle… Aunque una parte de su conciencia le decía que estaba haciendo berrinche por nada. Después de todo, tal vez, su relación no tenía tanto tiempo.

Pero para ella era mucho.

—Y-Ya veo, digo, ¡vaya! Eso es genial, S-Shoyo —le felicitó manteniendo la compostura. No podía arruinarle el momento. No más—Es genial, en s-serio… —fue cuando su voz se quebró que le soltó la mano, intentando limpiarse la cara.

Hinata, obviamente, se preocupó.

—¿E-Estás bien? ¡¿Necesitas algo?! ¿Te he dañado? ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Hitoka! ¡No era mi intención! —balbuceó con nerviosismo mientras la misma mirada que había tenido en primero volvía a él. La de un niño que se preocupaba demasiado por otras cosas y siempre estaba nervioso, correteando al baño antes de cualquier partido importante por sus dolores de estómago y que, de manera preocupante, vomitaba con regularidad sus emociones (literalmente).

Intentó esconder su cara.

—N-No, sólo me entró un mosquito al ojo.

—¡Te ayudo!

—De verás que estoy bien.

—¡Puede ser peligroso, Hitoka! Y… ¡Estas llorando de verás! No es por ningún mosquito —Hinata entonces tomó sus manos para que descubriera su rostro y ella hipó, sorbiendo por la nariz para evitar que viera una horrible escena de ella moquillenta. La expresión en su cara se ablandó ante la visión—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sólo… sólo pensaba que quizás después nosotros ya no estaríamos juntos. Es que, no sé, es raro. Pienso; "¿Qué pasaría si ya no me quiere?" y me da miedo —confesó todavía hipando. Era vergonzoso pero algo que había aprendido estando con él era que justamente había que ser sincero—. Me da miedo pensar que si conoces a alguien más o que estaremos lejos, pero también me da miedo imaginar que no tendré nada que hacer si eso pasa-

—Hitoka, Hitoka, cálmate —le llamó con voz serena, la misma que usaba normalmente para consolarla—. Mírame, en serio, eso nunca pasara. No importa si estamos un poco lejos porque te vendré a ver regularme, nos llamaremos y tú puedes viajar a Tokio también, ¡será divertido! Son sólo unas horas. Sé que es raro, ¡a mí también se me hace así! Créeme, lo he pensado mucho.

A pesar de las lágrimas logró mirarlo a la cara y se dio cuenta que tenía esa sonrisa que iluminaba, ahuyentando hasta el más recóndito de sus errores e inquietudes. Era la clase de sonrisa que la había enamorado. Aquella que no tenía miedo a nada y lograba hacerle sentir segura de sí misma, segura de que podía confiar en él. Era la misma sonrisa del Hinata Shoyo de primer año que cautivaba a muchos. Un _lugar iluminado. _

—No pasara, ¿sabes por qué? —ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. Shoyo se río y le dio un beso en la frente para después apoyar la suya, limpiando sus mejillas con los pulgares. Sus ojos se encontraron a pesar del aguacero que eran los propios. Se perdió en el café avellana que tenían los suyos y decidió que lo que pasará, pasará. Shoyo le miró un largo rato antes de continuar—: Porque te quiero por cómo eres. Hitoka Yachi, así y nada más. Simplemente Yachi.

* * *

**NA: **Y así le damos fin a esta historia. Muchas, muchas gracias por leerla, seguirla, favoritearla y comentarla. Sois amor del bueno.


End file.
